Unexpected Events
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: YOAI! Kurama's life is awful. His sex life has been over the news, he's an alcoholic,and hasn't heard from Hiei in 7 yrs. His life all changes 1 night when he meets Ryo, Hiei's son who's not what or who he seems to be. RTF Lang n Unexpected Events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 1

6:45 a.m.

Human World

"Waaaaahhhhhh Good Morning Tokyo! It's a great day today…" "Oh shut the hell up." A rather tall man said turning over in bed. "It is now 6:45 am…." "6:45!" The man exclaimed jumping out of the bed hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock getting up out the bed. He looked at the alarm clock as it read 5:45 a.m. "Don't even need the alarm clock. I never wake up in time anyway. I think it's broken." He said running his fingers through his long red hair. He stretched and walked over to his mirror sitting on his table. He sat down grabbing his brush and began to brush his long red hair putting down his brush he wipe the sleep from out of his eyes. "I've better get a move on it. I've got to get ready for work although I won't make in time." He said grumpily. "There's no way in hell I'm getting ready in 15 minutes. An hour and fifteen minutes yes. 15 minutes no." He said going to the bathroom.

8:00 A.M.

Yori Asano Attorney at Law

The tall red hair entered the room dressed in his usually white button-up shirt and red tie, and black slacks. "Okay I think the close is clear. I'll just sneak right on in. He won't even notice me." He said to himself attempting the big sneak. "You're late again Minamono." He heard turning to see Yori standing there. Yori had short black hair, blue eyes, 5'7" and wore a black business suit with a red tie. He was in his late 30's. "I'm sorry sir. I'm not that late." He said to him. "You're an hour late." He said looking at the tall red hair. "I'm sorry I overslept a little." He said to him. "You're still an hour late. If you weren't a good worker I would fire you." He said to him pointing to his desk. "Get to work." He said, as he looked at all the files on his desk. "Yes Mr. Asano." He said to him walking over to his desk. Yori walked past him into his office and the red head stuck out his tongue. "Suichi what's up dude?" He heard and looked up to see a man with a nice hair cut, grey eyes, small facial hair, 6'0 with casual clothes who was 25. "Nothing much Taro, Yori chewing me out again." He said to him looking at a file. "Happy Birthday!" He said. "Thank you." He replied putting the file in its rightful pile. "Oh I got you a gift." He said to him and presented him with a box. "Oh?" He questioned taking it. "Go on and open it." He said to him, he nodded opening it, and he laughed.

"An alarm clock how thoughtful." He said to him and Taro smiled. "Yeah well I don't want you to get fired." He said to him, and turned around to his desk. "Someone sent these to you as well." He said given him a vase of red roses. Suichi sighed rolling his eyes, causing Taro to laugh.

"They're probably from Kitoshi." He said. "Oh and you don't like him?" He asked. "Um no, He's nice and he is a great guy but I just don't like him that way. He's quite annoying sometimes." He said taking the card out reading it. "Didn't know where to reach you. Have a nice birthday. Something will be coming your way soon. Your Friend Hiei." He said not paying attention. Taro waited for the realization to kick in. "3…2…1..." "HIEI!" He exclaimed looking to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely, it had said Hiei. "Hiei hasn't contacted me in seven years. He has not tried talking to me since I confessed my feelings to him. Why all of a sudden now?" He said to Taro.

"Who knows maybe he feels bad, or he didn't know how to face you." He said to him. "He really hurt me that day." He said. "Yes, but you're healing. I remember when you wouldn't talk to any guys; now your out every other night partying." He said to him. "Yeah you're right." He said looking at the note. "Yeah I must admit even my wife and I wanted a piece of you." He laughed and so did Suichi. "Yeah I guess you are right." He said to him. "Hey if you finish up your files I'll buy ya lunch." He said to him and he nodded. "Don't worry Suichi it can't be anything bad." He said to him.

Later that Night

8:45 P.M.

"Goodnight Yori." He said to him locking his desk drawer as Taro stood there holding some of his gifts he had received from everyone. "Are you ready? My wife is waiting in the car. We want to go for a few drinks, if you don't mind." He said. "No I don't. I mean I am 22 now and I need a drink anyway." He said smiling. "I kept feeling an energy signal. That I know." He thought to himself as they got into the car. "Hello Suichi." Taro's wife greeted him. "Hello Kimi you're looking grand tonight." He said to her. "And as always so are you." She said to him as Taro got into the car, and they drove off.

"Why hasn't he acknowledged me yet?" A young man with medium length blue hair with black highlights, sky blue eyes, and small lips pointy nose standing 5'5" said to himself. "I've been trialing him all day." He said following the car in the trees. "My father said he would know my energy because it was like his." The young man said to himself as Taro, Suichi, and Taro's Wife got out of the car. They entered the bar and the young man sat there on another tree. "Great I wonder how long this is going to take." He said lying on his back on a tree branch closing his eyes.

Inside the Bar

"So did you enjoy our present?" Taro's wife asked Suichi and he smiled. "Yes Kimi I won't be late ever again." He said drinking his beer. Kimi smiled at her husband who smiled back. "How about another beer Suichi?" He asked. "Nah I think I'll have a long island instead." He said to him and Taro nodded. "I'll go to get it." He said getting up going over to the bar leaving Suichi and Kimi alone. "So how's Kitoshi?" She asked him breaking the silence and he rolled his eyes. "Who cares, because I sure as hell don't." He said to her finishing his beer. "You know my husband is quite fond of you." She said and he looked at her. "He is?" He asked confused. "Yes, he still is attracted to you." She said and he looked at her his mouth open. "Your mouth is open." She said and he shook his head. "I'm sorry but that doesn't bother you?" He asked her, and she shook her head. "I loved him before he started liking you and I still do." She said, just as he came over with another beer and two long island drinks.

"Here you go Suichi and I got you one as well Honey." He said to his wife looking at Suichi out of the corner of his eyes. Suichi began drinking his drink, as did Kimi. "You both look really good tonight." Taro said and Suichi looked at him realizing the man had had a little more beer then he needed. "Thank you." They both said. "You know Suichi you should come home with us. I bet my wife and I could show you a good time." He said to him and he smiled. "I'm sure you could, but I should be heading home." He said starting to get up, but stumbled and Taro got up to catch him. "You're in no shape to be going home by yourself." He said to him and Suichi looked at him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"There I've kissed you now let me go." He giggled and Taro looked around the bar. He knew that Suichi was gay, but the whole city did not know and sighed when no one had pay attention. "Why don't you all call me? Maybe we can work something out between us all." He said to them and they nodded. "Want me to call you a cab?" Kimi asked him and he shook his head. "I'll get home." He said leaning to give her a kiss on the lips. "I will see you Monday Taro." He said walking away. "MMM HMM you will." Taro said looking at Suichi's ass. Suichi walked away from the bar and began walking a little weird. "Okay there is no doubt I feel that energy." He said to himself walking towards the way of the park. "Well, Well, Well we are on the move again." The young blue hair man said jumping from tree to tree.

In The Park

Suichi sat down by his favorite tree. "It's been seven years since I've been here. Since I made that fatal error in telling Hiei I had feelings for him." He said to himself remembering Hiei's hurtful words. " Hn I don't like men Fox. I never did and never will, and even if I did I wouldn't date you." He thought and shook his head and touched the tree. "So many good and bad memories." He said aloud taking out a rose. "ROSE WHIP!" He yelled bringing out his whip wrapping around the creature that had been following him yanking them out of the tree. "You disgust me Hiei. You send a letter of torment and now you come back to the place you hurt me. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" He said turning around angrily looking at the little being caught by his rose whip. He retracted his whip. "My apologies…" He said to the little man. "I was sure I felt Hiei's energy. Where did he go that fast?" He thought.

"There is no doubt about it now." He heard looking down at the young man he had just caught with his rose whip. The young man looked up his sky blue eyes looked into his green eyes. "How cute…" Suichi said. "Your eyes, the fiery hair, tall slender ways. The rose whip...no doubt about it you're Kurama." He said to him. "How could you possibly know that?" He said looking at the boy's medium length blue hair with black streaks, sky blue eyes, and small lips pointy nose. "Let me guess?" Kurama said approaching him. "Kin of Hiei." He said and the boy nodded standing up at 5'5". "Yes I am Ryo; I am Hiei's oldest son." He said to him bowing in front of him then standing back up, and with this being said Kurama fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 2

Kurama's Home

The Next Morning

Kurama woke-up lying in his bedroom. The sunlight crept into his bedroom and he sat up grabbing his head. "It was all a dream." He said to himself. "Are you all right?" He heard and turned to see the same young man from last night. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Ryo. Don't you remember I am Hiei's oldest son?" He said giving him a cup of some herbs. "Drink this it will kill the effects of the hangover." He said to him and Kurama drank it making a face. "Did you mix the right herbs?" He asked. "Yes, I may have over done it a little bit." He said rubbing his hand on his hair. "I'm still learning to create potions and medicines." He said to him and Kurama looked. "So Hiei's oldest son?" He asked him. "Yes, there is my younger brother Jiro, my younger sister Kohana and I." He said. "So what reason has brought you here to me in the human world?" He said. "Dad said you could help me." He replied.

"Oh he did? I sure love how he doesn't try to get in contact with me what so ever for seven years. Then out of no where he sends his child." He said chuckling with angry. "I killed a demon. A very powerful demon." He said and Kurama looked at him. "I didn't know he was a general. I was only protecting my sister. You see he was trying to steal her maidenhood from her, while she was out picking flowers and I killed him without hesitation." He said to him, and Kurama looked at him. "Dad said that you would allow for me to stay here until everything was safe for me to return back to the demon world." He said to him. Kurama nodded looking at the young man. "I heard you the first time. I suppose you can stay here until you are sent for." He said to him getting out the bed looking at the clock seeing that it read 12:45 p.m. "I suppose I shouldn't bother going to work. I should have never let those two talk me into having drinks with them." He mumbled walking to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked. "Yes, of course." Ryo said getting up following Kurama to another room "This will be your room here. Do you know the human language?" He asked him. "Just a little bit. I'm not too good at it." He said to him. "You sure about that?" He asked. "I suppose I am just a little shy." He said not looking at him and Kurama looked at him. "You can't be shy. You are Hiei's son. I don't think it's possible." He said to the young man. "That's what shocked dad. He says the same thing. You will never be a swordsman if you cannot even kill the littlest creature. Told me my sister had more backbone then I did. Then when I killed that general he said I didn't think you'd had it in you, but you've got to go because if you don't you'll be killed." He replied to him. Kurama shook his head. He just could not believe Hiei's son was so soft like that until he screamed and Kurama looked at him, as he jumped on the bed pointing at the mouse. "It's a rodent! YOU'RE PUTTING ME IN A ROOM WITH A RODENT!" He yelled at him and now Kurama was shocked believing the young man's story. "Great not only does he send me a son. But a son that acts like a girl." He mumbled picking up the rodent taking it over to him.

"Get it away from me!" He yelled at him and Kurama laughed. "It's just a little innocence creature. He's name is Morris he isn't going to hurt you." He said to him and the boy looked at the little mouse. "Want to hold him?" He asked. "No he is dirty." He said to him and wanted to swat the thing out of Kurama's hand but Kurama moved him sighing. "If it makes you comfortable I'll place Morris in his cage. He just got out that's all geez no need to get your panties in a bunch." He said, and Ryo looked at him angrily. "That was not funny." He said to him and Kurama looked away from the boy. When the boy was angry, he looked exactly like Hiei and it rather hurt Kurama. "I apologize. Let me put Morris back." He said to him, and he nodded as he exited the room.

"Maybe I am being a little bitter towards him." He said to Morris looking back at Ryo who sat in his bed looking around the room. "I mean he is new to the human world. Although he is Hiei's son I shouldn't treat him like he isn't anything." He said to the mouse putting him in his cage. Kurama walked back into Ryo's room as he was putting his sword in the corner of his room. "Are you hungry?" He asked him, and he shook his head. "No, I've already eating. I had some of your fruit." He said to him. "Fruit?" He asked. "Yes, I won't eat animals. I only like fruits and vegetables." He said to him. "Great a vegetarian." He said to him. "Yes, is that going to be a problem?" He asked with an attitude. "No of course not. Except I eat meat." "Those are poor creatures how could you?" Ryo asked him. "Yeah they're very tasty." He said. "That's not nice what if they ate you?" He asked him, and Kurama rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should switch to Tofu and Soy shit then?" He asked him. The boy was becoming quite irritating now. "It would be healthy." He said to him. "Yeah well if you ate meat then you wouldn't be so skinny and look like a women." He said to him. "You're one to talk at first I thought you were a woman." He said. "Yeah but you totally act like a woman." He said to him. "I most certainly do not!" He exclaimed. "Yeah well I wasn't the one freaking out because of Morris." He said to him. "Well he's dirty!" He yelled. "He's my pet!" He yelled back. "You don't keep rodents as pets!" He exclaimed. "Well hell I do and if you don't like it so fucking what." He said to him. Ryo looked at him. "You're living in my house and Morris is my pet he has a right to be here." He said and Ryo chuckled, and started to laugh and soon Kurama joined in.

"Why are we even arguing in the first place?" He asked him after they stopped. "Who knows I more then likely started it. But your face it's funny when you're angry." He laughed holding his stomach. "Yeah, I suppose so." He said to the young man looking at him he sure did have a beautiful smile. "Hey let's start over." Kurama said to him and he looked at him. "I am Yoko Kurama. Kurama is fine but in my human form I am called Suichi Minamono." He said sticking out his hand. "I'm Ryo." He said shaking his hand. "While here on earth; your name will be Ryo Jagenshin." Kurama said to him and he nodded. "I suppose we should be going shopping for your clothes then?" He said looking at his outfit, which was an outfit similar to his when he was transformed into Yoko only difference is his outfit was blue.

"Yes, I believe that would be nice." Ryo said standing up next to him. "Well until we can go get your clothes." He began walking away going to get an outfit that look like it might fit him. "You can wear this." He said coming back with black boxers, black jeans, black and gray T-shirt, and some white tennis shoes. "Thank you." He replied taking the clothes from him, as he began to take off his clothes Kurama looked at his young body and licked his lips. "First you need to shower…." "I've already showered this morning. I figure it out." He smiled to him. "Oh okay well you need deodorant, powder, and cologne" He said going to get them. Kurama came back to a naked Ryo. Kurama froze looking at the boy, and then shook the thoughts of jumping the now naked boy. "Put the deodorant under your arms." He said and the boy took the deodorant, put it under his arms, and laughed. "That tickles." He said and Kurama smiled.

"That boy and his smile." He thought. "Now put on the underwear and then open the boxers and put some powder down them. Just a little powder okay cause if you don't when you go to the bathroom it will burn." He said to him handing him the boxers and he put them on, taking the powder and pouring the powder down the boxers and giving it to Kurama. "Next the Jeans." He said and he put them on, and grabbed the shirt. "I'll be glad when I get my clothes I hate this color it is so depressing." Ryo said to him making small talk. "Really? I thought you'd like it." He said. "No my brother likes black. I swear he is like so weird. Hard to believe I could be related to a barbarian." He said to him. Kurama laughed. "Well he is Hiei's son." He said to him giving him socks. "Put these on your feet they will feel good." He said to him and he put them on his feet followed by his shoes. "Let us go then." He said to him and he nodded.

Out at the Mall

Ryo looked around the busy mall at all of the people running around. "Why are all these people running around?" He asked him. "They are running around like chickens with their head chopped off because of sales. Most of the stores are having their summer sale. Seem we picked a good day to come to the mall." He said to him and looked to see Ryo looking at the toy store. Kurama walked over to the boy as he looked at what the young man was looking at. "What's wrong?" He said. "I've never seen so many children in one place. They are very precious." He said to him and Kurama looked at him. "I always thought that one day I would have children." He said to him walking into the store and Kurama followed him as he walked over to the teddy bears. "I suppose if I did I would give them the love and support they need, and support what they like to do. Even if they wanted to kill or help others." He said and Kurama immediately knew that Ryo was talking about Hiei. Kurama touched Ryo on the shoulder and he looked at him.

"Ryo there is a woman out there waiting…" "No there isn't. I know that there is no woman for me." He said picking up the teddy bear, and Kurama looked at him. "Poor boy self-esteem is low." He thought. "I know this isn't clothes, but do you think I could have a teddy bear?" He said and Kurama looked at him. Ryo lifted the bear to his cheek hugging it. "I've always wanted a teddy bear. However, Dad told me if I killed something then he would get me one, and I could never kill so therefore I never got one." He said to him and he put the bear down. "I'm sorry we are here for clothes let's go." He said to him and Kurama nodded as they walked out of the store. Kurama looked back at the teddy bears one last time and they walked out.

The Gap

"Ryo how are you doing in there?" Kurama asked looking for some more jeans for the boy. "These pants are confusing me. I think these pants are not fitting or I'm putting them on wrong." He said to him and Kurama rolled his eyes. "Would you like for me to come and help you?" He asked him. "It would be nice if you did." He said to him shyly. Kurama looked at a store associate and she nodded. "I know you won't steal Suichi. Go on ahead." She said and he nodded knocking on the dressing room door. "Ryo let me in." He said to him, Ryo opened the door allowing Kurama to come in, and Kurama looked at the young man again. "Okay let's see try the pants again." He said and Ryo began putting on the pants but they stopped mid-way. "Those are too small. Here why don't you try these pair of jeans?" He said handing him a 32 x 36 and they fit. "Okay, you've got to eat more." Kurama said to him and the young man looked at him. "You're very skinny. Do you starve yourself as well?" He asked him. "No I've always eating fruit and vegetables." He said to him. "I don't like the way your body is shaped. It almost scares me. I'll introduce you to other things vegetarians eat." He said to him and he nodded as Kurama helped him remove his shirt. Ryo immediately began to breathe rapidly and Kurama touched his shoulder causing the boy to jump.

"Are you okay you look a little flush?" He said. "Oh I'm fine." He smiled and Kurama looked at him. "Maybe you could be a Pesco Vegetarian." He said and he looked at him as Kurama looked at the outfit. "What's a Pesco Vegetarian?" He asked him. "A vegetarian who also eats Fish." He said and Ryo looked at him. "This outfit looks good on you." He said turning Ryo around to look at himself in the mirror and he looked at himself. "Oh wow I actually look nice." He said touching the mirror and Kurama looked at him and went to reach for the boy's hair wanting to put his hair in a ponytail, but he stopped him. "Don't please." He spoke to him lowly and Kurama bent down to his ear. "Why not?" He asked him and Ryo shook his head. "Just don't please." He said but Kurama being curious move the boy bangs out of his face revealing a large mark on his forehead. "How did you get this mark on your forehead?" He asked him and Ryo looked at the mark in the mirror. "Dad says it was an accident. He was in the middle of slaying an animal. I jumped in the way to save it and he hit me with his sword. He turned the sword but it cut me taking off some of my skin." He said to him touching his hand and Kurama put his hair down.

"It's a shame that your father could be so reckless." He said to him. "I suppose so." He said to him. "You and Hiei don't get along do you?" He asked him. "No we don't. We haven't been exactly father and son relationship material." He said to him looking at himself in the mirror, and then looking away. "I look silly." He said to him, and Kurama touched his shoulder and he looked at him. "You look nice. This outfit really suits you and blue is a really nice color on you." He said to the young man. "Thank you." He said to him still not looking at him. Kurama smiled but felt bad for the boy. "This must be the first nice thing anyone has done for him." He said to him. "Yeah, it is." He said and Kurama looked at him. "You're the first one to treat me as if I even existed." He said to him, and Kurama looked at him feeling bad for him. "So do you like these outfits?" He asked. "Yes I do like them." He said to him. "Okay put you other clothes back on then and we'll get this paid for." He said to him and he nodded.

10 Minutes Later

"Ryo are you all right in there?" He asked and he came out of the dressing room blushing. "I'm sorry." He said to him and Kurama smiled. "Don't worry…" He said to him and turned to the store associate. "I will be taking all of the outfits." He said. "Yes of course Mr. Minamono." The girl said taking the outfits over to the counter. Kurama walked over to the counter and Ryo walked behind him his head facing downward. "Well, you seem to be buying a lot of clothes Suichi." The women teased him. "Well for once they aren't for me." He joked backed pointing to Ryo. "Oh wow he's a cutie. Where did you get him?" She asked him. "He is the son of a friend. I told them I would take care of him." He said to her and she nodded. "He's so quiet." She said. "Yeah he is very quiet." He said to her. "Well you're total will be 20,000 yen." She said and Ryo looked up and touched Kurama's arm. Kurama looked at him as he held his credit card in his hand. "That's way too expensive." He said lowly to him feeling quite embarrassed. "It's Okay Ryo." He whispered to him turning to the woman. "I'll have it charged Oki." He said to the woman handing her the credit card. Oki swiped the card and it flashed approved on the screen. "Of course I need your signature." She said handing him the pen to sign it. "There you go." He said handing the pen back, then to Ryo. "These bags aren't going to carry themselves." He said to him as Ryo came over and grabbed some of his bags and Kurama grabbed the rest. "You two take care." She said and he nodded as they walked out.

Out in the Mall

"Thank you Kurama." Ryo spoke lowly and shyly that Kurama had to strain to hear what he said. "You're Welcome Ryo." He said touching his chin and he looked up. "I'm not on the floor. I am up here so look at me when you are speaking." He said noticing the boy was flushed again.

"O...O...O...O...Okay." The boy said nervously and then began to hiccup. "Would you like some water?" He asked him. "Ye…ye…yes…plea…please." He hiccupped and Kurama went to the nearest vending machine and got the boy a bottle of water. Giving it to Ryo and Ryo opened the bottle and began to drink the water and Kurama looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked him taking the bottle from him. "Yes, I just got a little nervous that's all." He said to him shyly smiling and Kurama grinned. "SUICHI!" Kurama heard and his eyes got wide as a tall man came over to him. "Kitoshi, what do I owe this honor." Kurama said sarcastically. "Oh come on baby don't treat me this way." He said and Ryo looked a little shocked. "You know that restraining order is still in place. I can call the cops right now." He said to him taking out his cell phone. "Yeah..." Kitoshi began knocking the phone out of his hand, and it broke landing on the ground. "But do you really want that or are we still acting like you're not in love with me." He said to him touching his hair. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" He yelled at him swatting his hand off him dropping the bag causing Ryo to jump dropping his bags. Kitoshi looked behind Kurama looking at Ryo.

"Oh is he your new sex toy?" He asked him. "No, he's nothing like that and it's none of your business." He said to him. "What's your name?" He asked Ryo. "Don't answer him." Kurama said looking over his shoulder at Ryo. "Are you really going to listen to this little bitch Suichi? Aren't you your own person?" Kitoshi said to him. "Leave him out of it." Kurama said to him. "Oh come-on cutie can't you tell me your name?" He said to Ryo. "You don't need to know his name. He has no business with you." He said to him. "So do you bend over for Suichi? You let him fuck you?" He asked him. Ryo just looked at him. "You too cute for him to bend over for you. However, he is a very good fuck." He said to Ryo. "GODDAMMIT KITOSHI GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at him angrily. "WELL THEN STOP IGNORING ME!" He yelled smacking him and then grabbing him. "LET GO OF ME!" Kurama yelled at him. "YOU ARE STILL MINE!" He yelled at him shaking him. "I SAID LET GO OF ME!" He yelled back pushing him off him. Ryo looked around as everyone began to watch the two men, and he immediately got dizzy. "So many people… Too many people." He mumbled getting ready to fall and Kurama spun around just in enough time to catch him. "See what you've done Suichi." He said pulling Kurama's hair. "Let go of me." He said to him and a man grabbed Kitoshi pushing him to the ground. Kurama turned around to see a tall muscular man, with short black hair putting handcuffs on Kitoshi. The man picked Kitoshi up and Kitoshi looked extremely pissed.

"Detective Saigo." Kurama breathed. "Everything's all right here Mr. Minamono. We'll get him back down to the station." He said to him. "Thank you." He said to him and the Detective looked at Ryo who was passed out in his arms. "Should I call an ambulance for you?" He asked.

"No, I'll take care of him myself." He said to the detective holding Ryo to him. "The excitement got to him." He said to him. "Yeah, as for you Kitoshi…" He said looking at the other man. "Violating a restraining order. I think you've just earned yourself some jail time." He said to him. "This doesn't concern you cop! No one can keep me away from him. I am going to always be here so it does not matter. He will always be mine. There is no getting away from me. " He said to him. " Oh and that's a promise Suichi that's a damn promise." He said to him and Kurama felt scared for his life. "That's enough out of you and not only did you violate your restraining order, but now you're also under arrest for a threat." He said to him yanking him up walking away.

Kurama turned back to Ryo who laid in his arms. "He's out like a light." He said to himself looking around. "Come-on..." He heard and seen a short man with medium length black hair, blue eyes, and a slender body. "I'll help you to your car." He said and Kurama nodded lifting Ryo in his arms. As the man and obviously his son picked up the bags and followed Kurama to his car. Kurama put Ryo in his car and helped to load his things in the car. "I thank you for your kindness." He said to them. "It's no problem." They said and Kurama gave them a few dollars for their help. Starting the car up he drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 3

At Kurama's House

6 hours later

"Is he all right Suichi?" Ryo heard waking up. "Yes he should be all right. I think the excitement scared him. So he passed out." He said to Kimi. "Should I call for him? No that is very rude. Yes that is very rude to disturb him…" "Ah you're awake now." He heard and turned to see Taro standing there. "Yes, um where's Suichi?" He asked. "He's out in the other room speaking with my wife." Taro came into the room and Ryo moved back on the bed. Taro looked at him and Ryo looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said to him not looking at him. "I'm Taro." He said to him sticking out his hand. "I'm Ryo." He answered not looking at him but shook his hand. "Hey you're up." Kurama said walking over to his bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel a little hungry." He said to him noticing the bruise on his face. "Great we got hamburgers…." Taro was saying. "I…He doesn't eat meat." Ryo and Kurama said together. "Oh sorry dude." He said to him. "No it's all right. " Well I suppose I could go and get you some tofu or meatless burgers and stuff from the market." Kurama said. "Oh no you don't have to; you've done so much for me today." He said to him. "Non-sense if you're hungry you need to eat and so I am going to go and get food that you can eat." He said to him and he sighed. "I suppose there's no sense in arguing with you." He said to him in a joking matter. "No there isn't I'm a red head and I will never give up." He said to him. "I'll stay with Ryo. Taro, You take Suichi to go and get him some veggie food." She said. "Yes dear." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Come-on Suichi dude let's go and get your roomie his food." He said to him and he nodded. "I'll be back Ryo. Kimi won't hurt you so you'll be fine." Kurama said and he nodded as they left out of the room and they listen to the door close.

"Suichi told us how you passed out after seeing Kitoshi and his argument." She said to him. "Yes, the excitement of the argument and the people staring caused me to get very scared and I fainted." He explained to her. "Oh…" She said. "Yeah I am terribly shy. I just don't like when people fight, and when there's too much attention on me." He said to her. "Oh, are you a loner?" She asked. "Yes, I am a loner. I have always been a loner as far as I could remember. My younger brother and sister they get a lot more attention then I did." He said. "Oh, yeah my parents were the same way. My older sister got all the attention and then when I married Taro they gave me all kind of attention. I suppose it was because Taro was suppose to marry my older sister, but he turned her down and married me instead." She said to him. "How old are you?" He asked her. "I just turned 21 and Taro is 25 he'll be 26 in 3 days." She said to him. "Wow!" He exclaimed and she looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "No it's okay. We have been together for 5 years now. Although I married him when I turned 18. My sister was furious. I didn't care because I was in love with him and he was in love with me." She said and he nodded.

"So a vegetarian then?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, I've always eating nothing but fruits and vegetables." He said to her. "So that explains why you can pass as a woman." She said to him and he laughed. "Yes, I suppose so." He said. "So what size pants do you wear?" She asked. "I wear a 32 x 36." He said. "You have such a tiny waist line." She said to him and he looked at her. "That's a good thing," She said and he smiled. "Suichi is sure to like that." She thought. "You know I've never seen a guy smaller than Suichi so if I am asking too many questions please let me know." She said to him and he nodded. "It's okay I've never talked to a girl before except my mother and sister." He said pulling his legs into his chest looking shyly at his feet. "Oh do you talk to girls at all?" She asked him and he looked at her not understanding the question. "Never mind." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

At the Grocery Store

"Now I wonder if I should get him Soy dogs or Tofu dogs." Kurama said looking at the vegetarian foods. "Would you get him something dammit? You've been standing here for 10 minutes trying to pick him out some food. I don't see why he doesn't eat meat anyway." Taro said to him. "I suppose Hiei never forced him to eat it." He said to him. "What has Hiei got to do with this?" He asked him. "Well he is Hiei's oldest son." He replied to him. "How old is Hiei exactly Suichi?" He asked him. "Oh he's 35 years old." He said to him. "Dammit Suichi and you told him how you felt when you we're 15?" He asked him. "Yeah." "Geez he was old. He was 28. You like your men old don't you?" He asked. "Yeah I did." He said finally putting both the soy and tofu dogs into the basket and began to make his way to the checkout. "Hey did you ever find me attractive?" Taro asked him and Kurama smiled and blushed. "Yeah until I found out about Kimi." He said to him. "Oh so if there wasn't any Kimi?" He questioned. "I would have dated you." He said with a smile. "Damn maybe I should get rid of Kimi for a night." He said jokingly and Kurama hit him playfully. "Taro what would your wife say?" He asked him. "Nothing she knows I am bisexual. She married me knowing I liked both men and women. That is why I married her and not her sister. Her sister thought it was gross. She thought it was sexy for a man to bend over and take it from another man, and we had been secretly seeing each other since she was 16 and I was 20 going on 21." He said to him.

"Hello there Suichi. Are we turning into a vegetarian now?" The store clerk asked him. "Oh, no these are for my roommate. He is a vegetarian and he does not eat meat. He was sick and couldn't get out of bed to get his food." He replied to the elderly man. "Maybe you should feed him some fish or something. Maybe chicken. He could be sick from eating nothing but fruits and vegetables." He said to him and he nodded. "Yeah, could be but he was raise eating nothing but fruits and vegetables, and as the saying goes." "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." They said together as he packed his groceries. "Your total is 4,000 yen." He said to him and he nodded paying him for the food. "Thanks Mr. Midori have a swell night." He said as he and Taro went back to the car.

In The Car

Taro looked over at Kurama as he loaded the food into his truck. He had never seen him worry over someone like he was over Ryo. They got into the car and buckle up. "You are already in love with him aren't you?" Taro asked him. "Excuse me?" He asked him. "Ryo…" He said not looking at him and he looked at him. "You are in love with him aren't you?" He asked him. "No…I'm not in love with him Taro I barely know the boy." He asked him. "Yes I know that but you will fall in love with him, and you won't realize that until he is gone." He said to him, and Kurama looked at him. "Taro you are freaking me out." He said to him. "I apologize I call it as I see it though. You've hurt a lot and then someone close to the one you love returns. You're bound to fall in love with one another." He said to him and Kurama looked at his friend. "Just be careful is all I'm saying. So that you don't hurt him. He won't hurt you but you might end up hurting him, and you won't realize that you love him until it's too late." He said starting up the car. Kurama didn't say anything else. He knew that Taro was always right. He even asked Taro if he was physic a few times and he smiled and said that it was his secret. He was pretty damn good at what he done too. Once he told him he would find 500 yen in the park while going home from work and he had found that 500 yen. He was so good that he could predict what outfit he would wear the next day from head to toe and even if he wanted to switch the outfit, he would call him and tell him the outfit he was wearing now did not look right.

"I know you want to ask if I am physic again." He said driving back to his house and Kurama looked at him. "Yeah, but you're not going to answer that are you?" He said to him. "No, I'll answer it." He said to him and he looked at him. "Yeah, I am a physic. I guess I inherited from my grandfather. He was a strong physic and Kimi is also a physic although she seems to deal with a lot of the past, as I am with the future." He said. "So then…" "Yes, we married to increase each other's abilities. Her sister was furious with her because she was not blessed with these abilities no more than a mere human While Kimi on the other hand could see into one's past." He said to him.

"She told me that you are not what you seem. There is something more to you. I will not probe into it. You'll talk about that when you are ready." He said as they arrived at his house. Kurama nodded feeling acquired. "She must know that I am demon." He thought to himself getting out of the truck and going into his house.

In his House

Ryo and Kimi sat on the couch and Kurama smiled at him seeing the young man up. "See you are feeling better." He said to him. "Yes, I've helped myself to some of you fruit again." He said to him and he nodded and then looked at Kimi. "Ryo is very intelligent for his age." She said and Kurama looked shocked. "I mean at the tender age of 18 he sure knows a lot of things. Says he was home schooled." She said and he looked at Ryo. Ryo nodded to him. "Ryo would you like to help me put up the groceries?" He asked him. "Yes Suichi." He said getting up off the couch and taking the groceries from Taro. Walking to the kitchen and Suichi followed him. Taro went over to his wife and sat on the couch. She looked at her husbands trouble face. "Are you all right Taro?" She asked and he smiled at her. "I'm fine." He replied. "Are you upset about what you saw?" She asked him. "A little bit. I mean Suichi deserves to be happy we both know that. Its just I worry about him sometimes. I mean you were there that night when Kitoshi beat him. I just don't want Suichi to hurt Ryo." He said to her.

"Do you think he would beat on him?" She asked him. "No I have yet to see that in his future. All I see is that he is going to realize he loves him when he leaves. Just as Ryo will realize he loves him. Ryo's misery will be worst than Suichi's however and he will take a drastic measure in order for him to overcome it." He told his wife and she nodded. "Yes, Ryo he has been through some terrible times himself. Things I am unable to describe or tell. He has suffered and all I can say is that Ryo and Suichi need each other." She said to him as they return from the kitchen, Ryo with a tofu burger in his hand. "It's very delicious." He said with a smile eating it and Kurama smiled at him. "I'm glad you are enjoying it." He said to him putting some his hair behind his ear so it did not get into his mouth while he was eating. "He is truly beautiful when you look at him from here." Taro whispered to his wife. "Who Suichi or Ryo?" She asked him back. "Both of them actually." He said to her and she smiled. "Taro you old pervert. Don't you dare think of jumping both of their bones." She said to him and he laughed. "You know I will." He said and they laughed.

"Hey do you care to include us. You are in our house after all." Kurama said and Ryo nodded in agreement. "Oh sorry we were just discussing something's." He said to him. "Like?" Ryo said with a little attitude and Kurama looked at him. "He has quite the attitude when bothered." He thought to himself. "How cute the both of you are." Kimi said. "And How I wish to jump your bones." Taro finished. Kurama and Ryo looked at each other and they began to laugh. "Taro you goof ball. You and your bluntness." He said to him getting up. "I'm going to go and grab the drinks from the kitchen." Suichi said and Ryo touched his hand and Kurama looked at him. "Do you really think you should have any drinks? You we're passed out kind of hard." He said to him and Kurama smiled at him. "I'll drink responsbility tonight promise." He said to him with a smile and he nodded. "Well, then I think I'll go and turn in for the night." He said standing up and he looked at him. "Good night everybody." He said to them walking over to Kimi bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Taro looked at him and he gave him a kiss on the cheek as well and then gave Kurama one and went to his bedroom. Kurama stood there smiling and then went to grab the drinks.

In The Kitchen

Kurama stood with three glasses and a bottle of wine out when he felt a presence behind him, then seen a pair of arms go around his mid-section, and a pair of lips go to his neck. Kurama leaned his head back. "I knew you would like that." He said to him and Kurama turned to look at Taro. "Taro...I…" He was saying. "You're just scared." He said to him. "Yes that I am. It's just you have a wife and…" He was saying when Taro touched his face gently. "You don't have to explain Suichi. My wife says she will allow us a night together. Just the two of us." He said to him. "I think I need a drink." Kurama said to him, Taro touched his hand, and he looked at him. "No more hiding behind the wine Suichi. It's time you be open with me." He said to him and Kurama looked at him. "You are my best friend Taro. You were there for me during the time of Kitoshi and you are married and it scares me." He said to him. "I know but Kimi is willing to give us a night alone together." He said touching his hands. "But what about Ryo? You know I have to worry about him now." He said to him. "True, but I didn't think he would be staying here long." He said to him. "I have to turn down your invite for now. Wait a little while then ask again." He said to him and he stood there quietly. Kurama looked at him not knowing what to do. He was expecting for him to yell or something to the effect. "Well are you bringing the drinks or not?" He asked him with a smile and Kurama smiled back. "Yeah, of course." He said grabbing the wine and glasses and following Taro out to the living room.

2 Hours Later

"Oooohhh!" "Suichi man you are truly wasted. " Taro said aloud at the drunken Kurama, who was heard moaning. "Oh good heavens I am never going to get any sleep." Ryo said fixing his pillows then lying with his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Oh My god Taro you are such a goof-ball. Be careful you do not want to get him too excited. You want to leave him on." Kimi said to her husband. Ryo being extremely curious got up to see what exactly was going on.

In The Hallway

Ryo stood at the edge of the hallway wearing his boxer shorts and a T-shirt that he had managed to take from Kurama's room while Kimi had went to the bathroom. Ryo looked as he saw Kurama without his shirt on rubbing on his neck. He looked at Taro who too was also drunk eyes filled with lust. Kissing Kurama on his chest lightly. "Come-on suck his nipple." Kimi said to her husband and Ryo immediately knew what was going on. Kimi had convinced the other two men to get drunk so they would play out her fantasy. Kurama moaned out in pain as Taro bit him. "What's going on out here?" Ryo asked stepping out from the shadows. Kimi turned to Ryo just as her husband and Kurama done and Ryo took note of the blood coming from Kurama's chest. "It's nothing Ryo we're...just...having some fun." Kurama slurred.

"You all are very drunk. I think it's time you two left." Ryo said to them. "Hush your mouth and go back to your room." Kurama slurred to him and he shook his head grabbing Kurama by his arm. "You might not realize it, but Taro has bit you and you are bleeding." He said to him a little concerned. "I'll be fine. Just go back to bed woman." He said to him causing Taro and Kimi to laugh. Ryo let go off his arm obviously upset, he turned on his heel. "Geez, I'm sorry Ryo." He said to him now realizing what he said grabbing for the young man, but he snatched away from him. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting." He said to him angrily and walked back to his room slamming the door. Kurama turned towards his two friends. "Maybe you two should leave." He said to them sitting on the couch. "Are you going to be okay Suichi?" Taro asked the red head and he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine just leave now. I'll see you two later." He said lying back on the couch, and they nodded grabbing their jackets leaving him alone.

"Damn that felt so good, and then Ryo interrupted it." He said to himself. "I shouldn't be mad at him. He was just concerned. I mean I actually had Taro getting ready to do me, and he just barges right on it." He said again to himself, covering his eyes. "He was just concerned. I have never seen a look like that before. Wonder if that's how I was?" He mumbled getting up. "I suppose I could go apologize to him." He got up wobbling and balanced himself. "See I'm not that drunk." He said hitting a table, breaking a vase and lamp, and falling on the floor.

Ryo's Room

Ryo turned his head to the sound of the breaking vase and lamp. "Hm. I'm not going out there to check on him." He said in a stubbornly way. "If he's hurt it serves him right." He said fluffing his pillow laying down, when he heard Kurama groan. "Hm. Maybe Taro is screwing him as he wanted. I hate him." He said with an attitude. Kurama groaned even louder. "Darn him…" He said sitting up. "If he is going to have sexual intercourse at least he can be courtesy to me. I do want to sleep." He said getting out of his bed.

Living Room

"Kurama I am trying to sleep, so could you shut up the noise." Ryo said coming out looking out in the dark room seeing Kurama laying and groaning on the floor. "Kurama?" He called to him and he groaned. Ryo panicking got over to Kurama and bend down to him. "Kurama are you all right?" He asked him and he still groaned. "He's stone drunk. Reminds me of when Dad gets like this. I am acting like a mother." He said to himself remembering how his mother has to take care of Hiei after he drinks. He got behind Kurama and held him for a minute positioning him just right. "Who's there?" Kurama asked. "Don't worry Kurama it's me." He said. "Ryo?" He asked. "Yes, just as I said you are stone drunk and although I am upset with you for calling me Woman. I am going to help you." He said to him taking out his medicine. "Open your mouth so I can put it in." He said to him and Kurama open his mouth as Ryo place the medicine in his mouth. "Now swallow it." He said to him and he swallowed. "Thanks Ryo." He said to him and then fell asleep immediately.

"Good gracious out like a light." He said trying to lift the heavy Kurama off his chest. "He's crushing me." He groaned trying to lift Kurama off him. After about 20 minutes, he had finally got from behind him. "I'm going to suggest he goes on a diet. He is quite plump, maybe from the alcohol." He said trying to get him on the couch, which took another five minutes. "Oh god it's about time I got him on this couch." Ryo said after getting him on the couch. "I think I'll just sleep here." Ryo who was very tired said, and fell on top of Kurama and cuddled into his chest falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Kurama groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. "Mmm…" He groaned. "What the hell?" He said feeling someone's soft body on top of him, opening his eyes his eyes fell upon the blue hair with black streaks glistening in the sunlight, and something touching his leg. "Ryo?" He called him ever so gently with confusion. Ryo raised himself up looking at how close he was to Kurama and jumped off of him tripping over the table, and now he groaned. Kurama sat up and looked down at him. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Yes, I am fine." He said getting up rubbing his head and then his eyes. "I see that my medicine has been working then." He said to him and he nodded. "Yeah." He said to him smiling slightly going over to the boy who was blushing from embarrassment.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Ryo." Kurama said to him bending down to him. "You're a really nice size." He said to him and immediately was slapped across the face. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" He yelled jumping up and going to his room slamming the door. "HEY YOU WERE THE ONE LAYING ON TOP OF ME!" He said to him and he came back out. "Yeah you need to go on a diet and YOU CALLED ME WOMAN IN FRONT OF TARO AND KIMI AFTER I TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM HUMILIATION!" He yelled at him going back to his room slamming the door. Kurama groaned getting up going to his room. "Ryo I didn't mean it I was drunk." He said to him through the door. "No I hate you." He said to him. "You can't stay mad at me forever." "Yes I can." "No you can't and you can't stay in that room forever." He said to him. "Watch me I've stay in my room at home for a year at a time just to prove a point." He said to him. "Yeah but you have to eat, shower, and piss at one time." He said. "I can starve myself. I shower when it rains and I'll pee out the window." He said to him angrily and Kurama tried not to laugh. "Yeah well I'm pretty sure the neighbors don't want a golden shower." He said to him chuckling and got no answer back.

"Oh come-on I said I'm sorry what else do you want from me?" He asked him and he still got no answer causing him to sigh. "Are you still not talking to me?" He asked him and got no response. "Well fine be mad at me." He said to him walking away. "I'm going out for my daily jog." He said to him. "I should be back in 2 hours." He said and still got no answer. "Your soy milk is in the fridge and you cereal is in the cupboard." He said to him and he still would not answer. "Are you seriously going to ignore me?" He asked him, and then he heard him cut on the radio at full blast. Sighing he walked away from the door going to put his running shoes on. "If you decide to leave make sure you take the spare key to lock the door." He called to him and realized he would not hear him. "I hope he can read human language." He said as he wrote the letter, and then exited his house.

An Hour and 30 Minutes Later

Ryo came out of his room. "Hm I'm going to show him. You do not call me names and then expect me to forgive you. I could have sworn Dad said he was nice and would be nice to me. He seems to be really rude and a big meanie." He pouted getting his bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang. "Hold on a moment please." He called walking over to the door, straighten a stack of magazines. He looked through the peephole seeing that it was a delivery person. "Who is it?" Ryo called through the door, one could never be too careful when home alone. He had found that out the hard way. "I have a delivery for a Mr. Minamono." The guy said. "He isn't home right now." Ryo replied. "Well, then maybe you would like to sign for it then." He said to him and Ryo stalled for a moment. "Hello sir?" He called to him. "Yes, just a second." He said to him opening the locks on the door then opening the door looking at the young deliveryman.

The guy smiled and gave him the clipboard for signing. "Sign you name on the dotted line below." He said and he nodded. Taking the pen he signed the paper below "Ryo Jagenshin "and gave the pen back to him. " Are you Suichi's new boyfriend?" He asked. "Oh no I'm not. I'm his roommate." He said to him with a smile taking the box from him. "Oh I thought that maybe he was buying these things to use with you. I was wrong then." He said to him. "What's in here exactly?" He asked. "A camcorder and things for sex, as well as some porno's. Suichi is quite the pervert." He said to him and he laughed. "Well, I have nothing to do with that." He said. "You are very pretty." He told him. "Thank you I guess." He said. "Are you looking for a job?" He asked. "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to have a job." He said to him. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 18." He said. "Hm... with a body like that and an ass like that you can make a hell of a lot of money." He said reaching into his pocket pulling out a card. "My boyfriend he just opened this club. He is looking for dancers. If you aren't ashamed to show your body completely naked then you should call him tell him Akiyama recommended you." He said to him. "I don't know if I could do that." Ryo said to him. "The money is great. You could bring in about 10,000 to 15,000 yen per night." He said to him and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll look into it then." He said to him. "Great and what's your name?" He asked. "Ryo…Ryo Jagenshin." He said shaking his hand. "Well I hope you call him." He said to him, and he nodded. "Oh I will." He said to him. "See ya around then." He said to him walking away from him. Ryo looked at the card giving to him "Exotic Dancers Needed. Think you got what it takes then put it to the test." He read going over to the phone dialing in the number.

"Hello?" "Yes, Hello I am looking for a Mr. Kisho." He replied. "Yes you are speaking to him." He answered. "My name is Ryo Jagenshin. I received a card from Akiyama. I would like to audition to be an exotic dancer." He said to him. "Oh, if my Akiyama gave you the card you must be very sexy. Well Ryo tell me how old are you?" "I'm 18." He said to him. "Oh very young. Have you had any experience in dancing?" He asked. "Yes, well I have actually danced nude before." He answered and he heard the man gasp. "But you are so young. How's your waist size?" "I'm a 32 x 36, and my bottom is nice round and plump." He said to him. "Mmm... Mmm...Mmm... Describe how you look, for me please?" He asked. "Well I have medium length blue hair with black highlights, sky blue eyes, small lips, a pointy nose and I stand 5 feet 5 inches." "You sound a little short. How many inches are you?" He asked him. "I am 9 inches." He responded although a little uncomfortable.

"And you have no problem with getting naked for other men?" He asked him. "No, I don't have any problem with getting naked for other men as long as they pay well." He said to him. "You sound as if you've been an exotic dancer before." He said to him. "Well I have and I know how well it pays. So do I need to audition?" He asked him. "No, what you've told me is good enough. When can you start?" He asked. "When do you need me?" He asked him. "Tonight if possible." He said. "Sounds good, give me a location and I'll be there tonight." He said to him, and he gave him the location. "Well, Sugar Baby I'll be seeing you tonight then." He said. "Yes you will thank you Kisho." He said. "No thank you." He said to him. "Good day." He responded. "Yes Good Day." He said hanging up the phone.

"Who were you just on the phone with?" He heard and turned to see Kurama. "Oh no one. It is none of your concern. I'm going out tonight just so you will know." He said to him. "You know it's not fair that you are being mean to me." He responded pulling out a bag. "What's this?" He asked him. "Why don't you look in the bag and see?" He said to him and he gave him an evil glare then looked in the bag. "OH KURAMA!" He gasped and pulled the item out of the bag. "You didn't have too…" He said to him looking at the Teddy bear. "Well, I knew you said you really wanted one. You've always wanted one and since I fucked up I figure why not get you one." He said to him. "Yeah, but every time you mess up you can't buy me a teddy bear." He said to him. " Well actually this teddy bear is apart of a series so if I fuck up again which I hope I don't, but just in case I can go and buy you another one from the series." He said and Ryo laughed. "Typical Male." He said to him holding onto the bear then getting up to go put it away.

"Typical Girlie Male." Kurama thought sitting down, and then looked around the phone to see if he could find the number, he had just dialed. "Dammit." "Uh, excuse me what are you doing?" Ryo asked and he looked at him with a smile. "Oh nothing." He responded. "Oh yeah you got a delivery from the sex shop also." He said handing him his box and he blushed. "Thank you." He said to him. "It's no problem." He said to him. "Want to watch me open it up?" He asked. "I guess I could." He said to him, as Kurama opened up the box and took out its contents. "Can I ask why you would purchase a vibrator?" He asked reading the package. "Well, a guy can get lonely sometimes, and when you're someone like me who hasn't had any in about a year. Your ass can become quite lonely." He said to him and Ryo looked at him. "I notice a lot of people know about you being gay. Why is that?" He asked him. "Well there was an incident that occurred with me a year ago that got into the papers. So there are quite a few people who know that I am fond of men." He said to him.

"Does it bother you?" He asked him. "Sometimes it does. It is like… I am just like damn I want my privacy. I hate going into stores and people give me this shameful look of pity, or if I am walking in the streets from the grocery store people ask if I need help with my groceries. Even when I sometimes take Taro shopping with me, they ask if he is my boyfriend. It does become quite irritating." He said to him. "If it's okay can you tell me about what happened?" He asked him. "None the less I can not speak on it. However, there are still a few things here that I can show you from that time." He said to him and Ryo looked at him, and as he walked over to this cupboard taking a key from around his neck. He opened the cupboard and took out a binder and a tape. "Which do you want to see the tape or the binder?" He asked him. Ryo didn't know which one to look at, and looked at Kurama. "I suppose the tape." He said to him and Kurama nodded his head slowly and placed the tape in the VCR.

The tape came on and there Ryo saw Kurama sitting there reading; a much thinner and younger Kurama. "How old were you?" He asked. "I was just turning 21." He answered Ryo and Ryo looked as he saw a tall man entered the room. "Welcome Home Kitoshi." He heard him say.

"Please let me take your coat for you." He said when his wrist was grabbed. "Where the hell were you going today?" He asked him. "I went no where today. I stayed home and read all day long." He said to him trying to get away and then he was smacked across the face. "You damn liar! I saw you! I watched you were the hell were you going?" He said to him. "I was going no where I swear it Kitoshi. I never left the house at all. I stayed at home like you told me too." He said to him tears over coming him. Kitoshi threw him down to the floor and he hit his face on the corner of a table. "YOU LYING WHORE!" He yelled. "No I'm not lying Kitoshi. Please don't do this to me." He cried grabbing his pant leg and Kitoshi kicked him in his ribs. "You probably were going to see Taro. You're probably sleeping with him too." He said to him and kicked him in his ribs again.

"I would never cheat on you! Please Kito…" He was saying, but Kitoshi pushed him over and now was punching him repeatedly in the face. "Kitoshi please stop!" He cried out in pain blood coming from his nose and lips, he laid there coughing up blood. "You like sleeping around. Huh? You wanted to sleep around. You wanna be a whore. I'll treat you like a whore then." Kitoshi said holding him down unbuckling his pants. "No Kitoshi! Please not like this! Please don't do this like this!" He cried hitting him in the chest, but Kitoshi hit him again. "SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE AND TAKE THIS PUNISHMENT!" He yelled at him finally getting his pants down and then he ripped Kurama's clothes off him. "NOOO!" He yelled hitting him but was again hit by Kitoshi, and then he entered him forcefully and raw. "NO! Somebody…SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" He screamed. "SHUT UP! YOU WHORE AND TAKE IT!" He yelled hitting him again.

"CUT IT OFF!" Kurama shook his head hearing Ryo scream. "CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF!" He yelled repeatedly. Kurama unable to deal with it anymore cut off the tape. He looked at Ryo who sat there crying. "I'm sorry." Kurama said apologizing to him. "He raped you. He beat and raped you." He cried and Kurama didn't want to look at him the boy was pretty shaken up. "Yes, Kitoshi raped me." He said to him. "THEN WHY IS HE STILL OUT!" He yelled in anger.

"The court said I didn't have enough evidence. That the tape wasn't proof that he had raped me because for all they knew I had consented to making an adult movie with him and this could have been the role I choose to par take in." He said tears coming out of his eyes. "He told them that I liked to be beating before sex. Told them that I said it made me hornier." He said even more anger. "So they let the son of a bitch go. All he got was parole and I got a restraining order against him. Like that's any fucking justice." He said to him. "He still tormented me. I wanted him to be place in jail and they let him go. They didn't have to deal with the nightmares. They didn't have to deal with the constant breaking of the windows. They did nothing but made a mockery of me. Every time I turned on the news. They would show how he had won the case. How they didn't give me justice. Reporters asking me did I really like to be beating harassed me. How does it feel to lose to a major lawyer like that? I hated him he ruined my life." He said to Ryo.

"He took that same exact tape to work the next day and showed everybody. That's how Taro was able to find me. He found me and took me to the doctor. I had internal bleeding. Broken ribs I was messed up pretty bad and even the doctor said it had been rape. Still that good for nothing doctor spoke against me saying that it wasn't rape. That he didn't rape me. Come to find out he'd been paid off by Kitoshi to lie. That bastard made my life a living hell." He said angrily. "So the binder?" He asked. "The press and their lies." He told him throwing it to him and it opened up coming to a headline. "Rape Victim is dubbed a Liar." Ryo read and looked at Kurama. "I think I need a drink." He said to him and Ryo touched him. "No Kurama, please don't drink to hide your pain." He said to him tears in his eyes. "Please drinking doesn't solve anything. That pain, hurt, and anger will still be there." He said to him. "I know from experience that it will still be there." He said to him and Kurama looked at him. "That General I killed. He was my lover." He cried to him getting a surprising look from Kurama.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 5

"Your Lover?" He questioned shocked. "Yes, he was my lover." He told him. "I suppose it was just what you human's call puppy love. Nevertheless, I loved him I really did. I cared for him and I would do anything for him. I did many of things for him. Whatever he asked because he was my lover." He responded. "So why would you kill him?" He asked him. "Because of Kohana." He responded. "Your sister?" He asked. "Yes." He said to him. "He tried to rape her right?" He asked. "No… I use that as my excuse." He said to him. "General Ronin and Kohana had been seen around together a lot. He was treating her as if she was everything. He brought her gifts and he even stole kisses from her. Although he told me every time we saw each other, that he still loved me. He wasn't in love with my sister. One day I went to see Ronin in his chambers and there was my sister lying naked in bed with him, and he had asked her for her hand in marriage, and she accepted. I was thrown into an outrage. I burst open the door. My sister covered herself and I looked at Ronin anger all so clear on my face. Showing him I had heard it all." He said and Kurama looked at him.

"I arranged for him to meet with me. He met with me and I told him that I was nothing to him. He didn't love me. He insisted that by marrying my sister he could be near me. I told him that he still lied to me because I knew he was in love my sister. Out of anger, I took my sword and I stabbed him in his chest and left him for dead. I figured why should Kohana be happy when she and Jiro made my life miserable. Ronin was the only thing I had that was mine. He was the only person who saw me. He made me feel loved and not ugly and Kohana had to take him from me. So it made me kill him." He said covering his face. "I told dad he had tried to steal Kohana's innocence and so I had killed him. Dad was pleased but called me a fool because he was a big general in an army." He told him. "I should have known that it would take risks like that." He said to him. "You're right. You had a right to do it." Kurama said to him and he looked at him. "I know how it feels to love someone and then they get taking from you. I know that feeling all to well or they tell you they don't like men and even if they did, they wouldn't date you. How insulting that was for me to hear from your father." He said to him. "Daddy told you that?" He asked him and nodded. "Yeah I suppose that's why I started dating Kitoshi in the first place to get over him." He said to him. "I'm sorry that happened to you Kurama." He said to him. "I'm sorry that you had to slay your lover." He said to him and they looked at each other becoming a little closer with each other. "Wanna go out for breakfast?" He asked him. "I suppose that would be nice." He said to him as Kurama grabbed Ryo a jacket and put it on him. "It's a little cold out don't want you to catch cold." He said to him and Ryo blushed. "Thanks Kurama." He said to him looking into his green eyes. Kurama smiled looking into his soft sky blue eyes. "This is the first time you haven't turned your head from me." He said. "Yeah well I have no cause to now. I am no longer ashamed of the crime I committed." He said to him as Kurama opened the door.

Out and About

"I know a really good shop we can eat at." He said to him as they began to walk. "Really?" He asked him. "Yes, it's a really really good shop. I've been friends with the owner and his wife for eight years now." He said to him as Ryo bumped into him not really paying attention. "Oh I'm sorry Kurama." He said to him with a blush. "You're all right. I see you were staring at the apple blossoms. Maybe you would like to buy lunch and then go and have lunch underneath one of the trees." He suggested. "Is that too much trouble?" He said concerned, and Kurama smiled. "No of course not we can definitely do that." He said to him and he smiled. "Such a beautiful young man." Kurama thought ruffling his hair. "Oh geez Suichi don't do that." He said pulling out his brush, brushing his hair. " I am so sorry." He said to him taking the brush from him. "I'll help you after we get our food." He said to him and Ryo looked at Kurama and nodded shyly as they walked on. "Suichi are you sure you should be walking out with me like this?" He asked him. "Why not? I have the right to do what I want." He said to him and grabbed his hand. "Everyone knows I am gay and if I wanted to hold your hand I could." He said and Ryo snatched it away. "Suichi they are giving us weird looks and you know what people and their looks do to me." He said to him and Kurama nodded remembering how Ryo had passed out in the mall.

"Yes we wouldn't want to have that happen again." He said to him. "How much further do we have to walk until we get to the shop?" Ryo asked him. "I don't think it's too much longer." He said to him. "Why did we walk anyway?" He asked him. "I suppose I wanted to get to know you a lot better." He said to him and he looked at him. "Look here it is right there." He said to him. "So how exactly are we going to eat under an apple blossom tree?" He asked him and he smiled. "You'll see." He said allowing Ryo to go into the shop first then he followed. "Hello can I get…." A muscular man with short black hair, and chocolate brown eyes said. "Well look what the cat dragged in." The man at the counter said. "Hey Keiko look who's here!" He yelled. "Oh Yusuke what's all of the noise for…" A woman with brown hair and brown eyes said looking at Kurama. "Kurama? What in the world, are you doing here? This is way out of your way." She said to him. "Well you two already know I only buy my ramen from here." He said with a smile and then made a gesture towards Ryo. "And look I even brought a friend this time." He said to him. "Wow! For once it isn't Taro." Yusuke exclaimed and Ryo looked at him. "Well Taro just worried about me after…" "Hey there's no need to talk about the old things." Yusuke said going to the window putting the closed sign up. "Oh How rude of me. Ryo these are two of my closest friends Yusuke Urameshi and his wife Keiko. Yusuke, Keiko this here is Ryo. He is Hiei's oldest son." Kurama explained. "HIEI'S OLDEST SON!" Yusuke exclaimed and he nodded. "Funny he doesn't look anything like Hiei." Keiko said and Ryo froze. Kurama looked at Ryo a moment and realized that he really didn't look like Hiei.

"Well he could have got all of his mother traits." Kurama said to her and she nodded. "True, well should I get you the usual then Kurama?" She asked and he smiled. "Yes, please make it enough for two." He said and she nodded. "I suppose you're going to want your favorite spot out back too?" He asked. "If it isn't too much trouble. " No of course not. No trouble at all I'll do anything for you my old friend." He said to him walking away. Kurama turned to look at Ryo. "He really doesn't look anything like Hiei. If he didn't have Hiei's energy I would have to say he wasn't really related to him." He said to him, Ryo grabbed his head stumbling a little, and Kurama caught him. "Hey are you okay?" He asked him. Ryo looked at him and Kurama looked at the beads of sweat on Ryo's head. "Do you have a fever?" He asked him getting ready to touch his forehead but he moved. "No I don't have a fever. I just need a restroom. I'll be back in a bit." He said to him going towards the restroom. "You want me to come with you?" He asked. "No I need to be alone." Ryo said hurrying to the bathroom, closing the door. "Maybe you would like to go after him?" Yusuke suggested. "I do but he wanted to be alone." He said to him. "Yeah that's true." He said to him as they stood there looking at each other. "I'll wait 15 minutes then go after him." He said. "Yeah." Yusuke agreed.

In The Bathroom

Ryo looked at himself in the mirror feeling himself becoming a little weak. "Geez I am a little pale." He said to himself taking out a flask and began to drink it then stop wiping his mouth.

"Who knows how much longer this stuff is going to keep me alive? If I'm having dizzy spells and fevers like this. Perhaps my disease is taking a harsh toll on me. It may be entering into its final stages." He thought to himself. "Here I am an 18 year old man, and have never experienced love or my goal of helping others. I have to survive I just got too." He said drinking some more putting the flask away grabbing hold of the bathroom sink. "I'm going to have to up my medicine dosage. I need to stay alive." He said looking at himself in the mirror. "Ryo?" He heard and turned to look at Kurama. "Are you okay?" He asked him. "I told you I needed to be alone." He said to him. "I know but you've been in here for about 15 minutes and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said to him. "I'm fine." He said to him although feeling a little weak holding onto the sink for dear life. Kurama walked over to him, rubbed his back, and presented him with a healing herb. Ryo looked at him. "Take it." He said to him and Ryo hesitated for a minute. "Kurama…I…" "If you are as smart as I know that you are you will take the herb." He said to him and Ryo took it from him. "Thank you." He said to him not looking at him. "So how long were you going to keep this away from me?" He asked him. "Excuse me?" He asked him.

"Your disease. How long were you going to keep it from me?" He asked him. "Well I didn't want to put it out there like that." He said to him. "How long have you had it?" He asked. "Since I was young. Practically all my life." He said coughing some. "I think I might have the cure for it." He said to him. "Is that why you want to help others?" He asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, I want to at least be half way through the cure. Even If I do die at least someone could take over my research." He said. "Eat that herb." Kurama said to him and he looked at him. "Trust me just eat it." He said to him and he ate it. "That herb will make you stronger and not faint so much." He said to him, and he nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked him and he smiled a weak smile. "I hope so I don't know why I faint like this. My mother told me because of things from my childhood. When I was sick, she would hold me crying, telling me my father would never wanted to see his son like this. I didn't know what she meant." He said to him and Kurama looked at him looking at his tear gem. "Perhaps he is no kin of Hiei. That could explain why he looks nothing like him." He thought. "Ryo can I see your necklace?" He asked him and Ryo looked at him lifting it up showing him the tear gem. "It belongs to my father." He said to him. "Can I hold it?" He asked and Ryo shook his head.

"My mother told me I am to never remove my father's tear gem from around my neck." He said to him. "Why not?" He asked him. "She says it's very precious and someone might steal it. My Father told me you might try to steal it from me as well." He said to him in his naïve little voice. "I WOULD NOT! CURSE HIEI FOR SAYING ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" He yelled at him, and Ryo moved back into the corner. "I apologize for frightening you. I promise I won't steal it." He said to him, and he nodded taking it off. At that, instant Kurama felt it. Ryo was for sure not any kin to Hiei at all. Hiei's tear gem gave of Hiei's energy. In fact, Ryo's energy was quite weak. "So…dizzy…the room is spinning… Kurama." Ryo said as he got ready to fall, and Kurama caught him putting the tear gem back on him. "The tear gem is what's keeping him alive." Kurama realized moving the boys bang out of his face. "Poor Baby he's only 18. There's gotta be a way to cure him." He said to himself, and Ryo opened his eyes weakly. "What happened? Did…Did...Did I black out again?" He asked him. He nodded causing him to sigh coughing and Kurama put a hand to the boy's chest. "Maybe I shouldn't have ask to see your tear gem. I'm sorry." He said to him but the boy laid with his eyes closed.

"Removing that tear gem caused him to black out. He must be in a critical state then." He said to him looking at Ryo who slept peacefully in his arms. "Wow he sure is beautiful." He thought to himself but shook the thought from his head. "He is your best friends child don't you dare think about it." He said to himself, when he opened his eyes again. "How you feeling?" He said. "I'm all right just a little weak." He said to him. "Are you too weak to walk?" He asked. "I think I should be able to handle that." He said to him and Kurama helped him to stand. "Here walk next to me. I'll hold you so if you fall weak I can help you walk. I will help to be your legs, your eyes, and anything else." He said and Ryo smiled weakly. "Thank you." He said doing what Kurama said for him to do, and they walked out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 6

Back out With Yusuke and Keiko

Kurama and Ryo came out walking with one another very close. Ryo blushing heavily and Kurama whispering in his ear not to be nervous or it may cause him to black out. "Well you two were sure in there awhile. I hope you cleaned up after yourselves." He said. "It wasn't anything like that at all. I just went to check on him." Kurama responded with confidence. "Yes Yusuke we do have our dignity." Ryo said softly and Yusuke nodded. "Well we finished your order Kurama, and your spot out back is already set up for the two of you. Have a great lunch." He said to him and he nodded taking the bag of food from Keiko.

Out Back

Kurama sat Ryo down on the blanket underneath the Apple Blossom next to the pond. Ryo looked around in awe. "It's so beautiful here." He said to him and Kurama nodded. "I'm glad you like it. After what happened to me, I use to be harassed by Yusuke's customers. I didn't want to stop coming here to eat so he told me about a spot out back that was beautiful that I might enjoy. So this became my spot to have lunch, dinner, or anything." He said to him opening the Ramen. "What's that Kurama?" He asked him. "It is called Ramen. It's very delicious and Yusuke and Keiko make the best." He said to him giving him the chopsticks. "Go on try it." He said to him, Ryo had trouble using the chopsticks, and this caused Kurama to chuckle. "Kurama help please." He asked him and Kurama got a glimpse of those beautiful sky blue eyes. Kurama sighed and took Ryo's hands. "You hold them like this." He said placing the stick between his thumb and middle finger in the shape of a V. Ryo smiled at him blushing heavily and Kurama took note of this as he watch Ryo finally getting his food up into his mouth.

"There you go Baby." He said to him, and Ryo looked at him but said nothing looking at the pond. "Oh look Kurama there are live fish in the pond." He said to him, and Kurama sighed realizing that Ryo was avoiding him. "Yeah there amazing huh?" He asked touching Ryo's hand by mistake causing both of them to look at one another. "I'm glad that I'll be living with someone like you Kurama. You're a really good friend. In fact the only friend I ever had." He said to him, and Kurama's heart stopped. "He only sees me as a friend." He thought but forced on a fake smile. "Yeah well you're a great friend too." He said to him.

"So why don't you tell me about your life?" He asked slurping up a noodle with his chopsticks. "Excuse me?" Ryo questioned. "Tell me all about your life until the time you got here with me." He said to him. "Horrible is the best way I can put it." He said to him looking down into his food. "Go on…" Kurama said and he looked at him. "You don't want to hear about it." He said to him. "Sure I do. I want to know all about you." He said to him eating his egg roll. "Well, as I stated before I have been sick since child birth. So most of my childhood I was practically in my sick bed." He said and Kurama looked at him. "When Jiro was born my father favor him a lot more. I suppose he didn't really want to deal with a child that was very weak." He said to him. "I would fight for my dad's attention; however Jiro still got most of it. As we got older, I was forced further into the shadow because Jiro was my father's first son to swing a blade and to kill something. I, on the other hand, could not even wield a blade because I was very weak. It got no better for me when Kohana was born. I believe I was in my bed too weak to move when she was born." He said to him bringing his knees up to him putting his arms around them looking straight ahead. "I was terribly ill that day. Very weak and then I heard Kohana cry. When she stopped crying as sick and weak as I was, I grabbed my walking sticks my mother had made me and walked to where I heard my mother and father talking." Kurama shifted to get more comfortable.

"I heard my mother say,"She is so beautiful, she's bound to make heads turned wherever she goes. All the guys are going to want her." And I sat and watch as my mother rubbed her little fox ears, breast feeding her and my father rubbing my mother's arm to comfort her holding Jiro saying that now they could be a happy family; just my mother, him, Jiro and Kohana." He said playing with a flower then looking back straight. "He had forgotten me. I was nothing to him at all. Therefore, I went back to my room and fell on the side of my bed, because I was too weak to get back into my bed. I remember sitting there crying but not making any sounds. Just sitting there silently crying because it had hurt me. Hurt for my father to just forget me." He said to him and Kurama looked at him as he took his hand holding it and Kurama understood that his childhood was a very painful time for him. "I think I woke up that morning with my father placing me in my bed. He told me that one of his servants had find me laying on the floor outside of my bed. Said that the servant called my name and when I didn't respond ran to get him."

"He asked if I was okay, and had I eaten but I didn't answer. He looked at the uneaten food and then looked at me. I sat there raising my arm weakly and he told me how my little sister was born. I told him I knew and now they could be a happy family, and I fainted seeing his shock look." He said a tear slipping down his cheek. "As I got to about 13 or 14 I began to recover from my illness somewhat. I didn't feel too weak or past out a lot. So my mom suggested I hang with Jiro and his friends, but when we all went out I fell ill again and fainted. Jiro's friends teased him whenever I came along. They called me names like, "Old Man Ryo" or "The Sicken One". They made fun of me blacking out. I caught Jiro himself even imitated me and it hurt me so bad. Therefore, I stopped hanging with Jiro. I wanted to get close to one of my siblings but Kohana was always talking with the young house cleaners daughters. Kohana was kind, gentle, and beautiful. Jiro was brave, strong, and barbaric, and I was the sorry sickly excuse for a son. Mom tried to encourage me to go out, but I refused. My sickness and insecurity of my sickness had made me become anti-social. So I stayed in my room figuring out ways to cure it." He said to him and Kurama wanted to do something but he just sat there listening to this boy's story. "My mother grew worried about me. She got scared when I would refuse food that was brought to me from the servants, and refuse to join them for dinner. I felt they should have forgotten about me and I would do the same to them and allow them to live a happy life. She got so scared of my anti-social ways that she herself tried to force me out of my room, and when I refused she sent my father up to burn down my door." He said.

"Then what happened?" He asked. "Well they saw that I was extremely skinny, and automatically thought I was harming myself with potions I was making. However, I showed them that I was becoming strong just by eating fruits and vegetables, along with taking the potion I had made and thus by the age 17 I had my disease a little under my control. I could finally be normal. However, my medicine had flaws. I was out walking looking for an ingredient for my potion when I had a dizzy spell and collapsed. When I woke-up a tall man with light blue hair and eyes; who towered me a lot very muscular was standing over me, and as a natural instinct I jumped away from him frighten. He smiled at me told me not to be afraid. I looked into those beautiful light blue eyes, and found myself being lost in them. He introduced himself to be General Ronin, General to Lord Yomi's army." He said and Kurama got wide eyed.

"So General Ronin and I sat and talk for several hours until the Makai sun went down. However, my mother who was worried sent my father after me. Before my father reached me Ronin asked me to meet him back at this same spot, and I agreed. Therefore, every night I went out and I saw Ronin. He taught me how to dance, he taught me how to sing, and how to do many things. I told him about my sickness. How those boys would tease me. He said he would dispose of them for me if I wanted, and he always made me laugh. Most of all the one thing I liked that Ronin did was hold me, and tell me that I was special and one day soon those others will see it." He said and Kurama smiled seeing Ryo smile for a second. "So one night Ronin held me and he told me that I was special like always. The two of us started wrestling with each other, he had pinned me down to the ground, and then I looked into those beautiful blue eyes again. Those wonderful light blue eyes that I secretly was falling in love with, then I looked at his lips and wondered how they tasted, and just as if he heard me, he began to kiss me. It was the first kiss I had ever received, and just so happened my dad and Jiro caught me. They tore me away from him and told me I would be punished for this. For kissing another man and my mother would figure my punishment." He said.

"Go on I am very much interested." He said to him, and Ryo smiled at him. "Well my father told my mother what I had done and I was told to go to my room as my mother thought of a punishment. Now that I think about it. My mother always punished me. Never my father." He said and Kurama nodded. "So, later my mother came to my room and she looked at me. Servants escorted her of course and they were sent away as she sat on my bed. She told me to look at her, and I told her I couldn't because I had brought shame to the family, because I had kissed another man, well at least this is what my father said. However, my mother put her gentle hand to my face and tilted my face towards her so that I could see her and she saw my tears. That I had been crying." He said and Kurama nodded.

"She asked me did I enjoy the kiss. Did I really like kissing Ronin? I told her yes; that I think he was the only person to understand me and to make me feel wanted. That I needed Ronin very much and she told me that I could keep seeing him. Just as long as my sister or she accompanied me. Quite naturally, I choose that my sister escorted me on my meetings with him. How big of a mistake that was. It may have been my own fault you know?" He said and Kurama looked at him. "Your own fault?" He said and he nodded. "Yes, that Kohana and Ronin fell for each other. That they fell in love. None-the-less Kohana stole the only person I loved from me. So, after I found this out. We met in our usually spot. We got into a very hot argument. I mean I have given this man everything. I even pleased him using my mouth like he taught me." He said angry over flowing him and this shocked Kurama.

"He told me I pleased like no other, that night I got on my knees and he popped himself into my mouth. I did that because I loved him, and all of this came back to me, and to know that he just used me, and that he was in love with my sister…" He began crying out of control. "So I took the dagger. I took my father's dagger and I stab…stab...stab…bed…him and I stabbed him for…all…the…times…he used me. Used me to suck his member. After I seen what I had done I dropped the dagger cleaning the blade on his shirt. I sat there crying on his chest and told him I was sorry. After he hurt me…" He cried losing himself to tears and Kurama took him into his arms holding him as the young man shook with tears.

"He used me and he never loved me, and so if he couldn't love me as I did him then I didn't want Kohana to have him. Why should I have to be miserable and she be happy." He cried and Kurama rubbed his back. "It isn't fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He cried loudly and Kurama rocked him soothing him. "You're right Ryo it isn't right the way they hurt you. It wasn't right for him to use you that way, or for Hiei, Jiro, and Kohana to make your life miserable." He said to the young man feeling all of his wounds. Kurama didn't know what to do, but at that moment, he knew that Ryo needed a friend. In fact, Ryo reminded him so much of himself the day he came out and told Taro what was wrong with him. How he had been hurt, and even though Kitoshi had hurt him he even told him. "You don't have to worry about hurting anymore. You won't have to experience that pain here." He said as the young man began to hiccup. Kurama wiped his eyes looking into them. So innocent. So beautiful along with this small, soft kissable lips, and immediately shook his head. He gave Ryo a gentle smile. "I will take good care of you, I swear of it." He said to him and Ryo looked at him. "You promise?" He said with a small voice and Kurama smile a gentle smile and rubbed his hair gently. "I promise." He said and Ryo smile gently.

6 months later

Kurama's Home

"RYO! I'M HOME!" Kurama called removing his shoes from his feet flopping down on the couch behind the boy who sat on the floor at the little coffee table taking notes from his medical book. Over the past six months, Ryo had been studying at the local university being that he had tested out of High School Kurama admire the boys intelligence and was proud when he said he wanted to go on to college to obtain a degree in medicine. "It's good to see that you are fine and well. I for sure thought you would go out with Taro and Kimi again." He said to him. "Oh well Taro and I might be going out tonight. He says that I have been working a little too hard lately and that he was going to take me to a male strip club. So that I could relieve some stress." He said to him picking up a magazine. "Why would you go to a strip club?" He said to him. "I suppose for fun." "Is it for fun or to watch those young men disgrace themselves as well?" He said closing up his medical book looking at Kurama through his glasses. "Oh wow you got them? Your new glasses look nice on you." He smiled. "Suichi don't you dare change subjects on me." He said to him removing his glasses. "It didn't work before, and it won't work now." He finished. "I just need to have some fun. Besides Taro says this is one of the best gay strip clubs ever." He said to him and Ryo got wide eyed. "I will not have you going to Club Boom Boom Bam." He said to him

"Oh! Why not Ryo?" Kurama groaned. "Because you should not be going to places like that in the first place, and that club is nasty." He said to him. "Oh come on Ryo. I'm going with Taro how bad can it be." He said to him. "Gosh Darn Kurama there's no sense in trying to convince you not to go." He said getting up. "Where are you going?" He said to him. "I have to get ready to go to work." He said to him. "At 8:30 at night?" He asked him. "Yes." He replied. "What do you do?" Kurama asked. "Don't worry about it. Just know I'll see you later on." He said to him. "I could drop you off, if you want." He said. "No!" He said fast and Kurama looked at him. "I'll take a cab." He said to him and waved bye slipping on his shoes and going out the door.

Kurama shook his head. "That boy sure has a nice ass on him." He thought to himself with a smile dialing Taro's cell phone number. "Taro dude sup?" He asked. "Nothing much over here. Just bored out of my mind?" He said making a face. "What's up with you?" He asked him. "Nothing just sitting over here lonely. Kimi went to visit her parents over in Kyoto, so I'm practically all alone." He said to him sighing. "I'm bout to get ready to go to club Boom Boom Bam. So some sexy guy can help me with frustration." He laughed and so did Kurama. "Are you still going to come?" He asked him. "Ryo doesn't want me to go to places like that. Says that it is wrong, and that those men disgrace themselves." He said to him making faces. "Well, they have this really interesting young stripper at that club. To me he's the club's true moneymaker. They call him "Sugar Baby." I've never gotten a good glimpse of him because you have to have good money to get him, to be your private dancer. However, I've been saving up money and since I borrowed most of it from you. I think I'll treat you to a striptease from Sugar Baby." He said to him. "Yeah, that sounds great and what Ryo doesn't know won't hurt him." He said. "Great I'll be there to pick you up in about 15 to 20 minutes." He said. "All right Taro bye." He said and they hung up. Kurama got off the couch. "Now what should I wear?" He said to himself.

45 Minutes later

Club Boom Boom Bam

Kurama and Taro walked into the club together looking at all of the naked men dancing. Kurama looked at his friend. "Hey don't be nervous. They like showing there body for us men." He said as they sat at a table way at the back of the club. "Hello boys what can I… Suichi?" A person wearing a black bow tie, suit cuffs, black pants with a bunny tail and bunny ears said. "Akiyama?" He questioned and the person blushed. "I never expected to see you here." He said. "Likewise what do you do here?" He asked him. "Well my boyfriend owns the club. I help find new strippers and I am a waiter. So, Taro should I be getting you a drink then?" He asked, and Kurama looked at his best friend. "Yes Aki I'll have the usual." He said to him. "So that's a Bloody Mary and Hotsu seku?" He asked him. "Yes, I'll go to the usual room to make it convent. Have him bring the drink." He said to him and he nodded. "And You Suichi?" He asked him. "Well, let me have a long island. " He said to him. "Okay…" "And, I was wondering…" He started and Akiyama looked at him.

"I hear there is a young stripper here. That you have to pay a great penny to receive a striptease from, is this true?" He asked him. "Yes his name is Sugar Baby and he is expensive." He said to him. "I want a dance from him." He said to him. "I'm sorry Suichi you might have missed that I said he was expensive." He said to him and Kurama could feel himself becoming angry, and he took out the money Taro had giving him along with his own money. "10,000 yen." He said and Akiyama and Taro's eyes got wide with shock. "Now do I get my striptease or what?" He asked him. "Yes, of course let me get your stripper Taro and let him know you are here in the usual room. As for you Suichi I will lead you to the VIP room." He said to him and he nodded as he walked away. "10,000 yen! Geez!" He said. "Yeah, well to get the finer things in life you have to be willing to part with money." He said to him. "I suppose but there's a reason I only come and request a dance from Hotsu seku." He said. "And that is?" He asked. "I like him a hell of a lot. Not more then my wife of course, but I do fine myself attracted to him." He said to him. "Oh?" He questioned. "Funny thing is I don't even know his name. I only know his stage name. I suppose that's why I asked for him and him alone. Even though he isn't my boyfriend or anything. I just feel comfortable with him. He listens to my problems and I listen to his. He's only stripping to pay for school. He's an animation major. He's very interesting." He said and Kurama nodded. "Well I suppose I should be getting to my room then. Hope you have fun with Sugar Baby." He said and Kurama nodded. "I'm sure I will." He said to him. "Suichi?" He heard and turned to see Akiyama. "Yes?" He said. "I need you to follow me." He said and he nodded picking up his drink following Akiyama.

THE VIP ROOM

Akiyama opened a door and allowed Kurama to walk in first. Kurama looked around. He saw that the room had a couch, a comfortable chair, table, refrigerator, a fish tank, a bathroom, a kitchen and even a bed. "This is our top notch VIP room. With that amount of cash, you put down on Sugar Baby my boyfriend said that you more than enough qualify for the top-notch VIP room. Sugar Baby is with another customer at the moment, and he will come to you as soon as he becomes available." He said to him and Kurama nodded. "So please feel free to enjoy some of the other things that come along with the room." He said and Kurama nodded. "I thank you." He said as he began walking out. "Yeah like this bed." He said laying down in the bed closing his eyes.

1 Hour Later

"Gosh Darn that guy is so like…" He was saying to Kisho. "Hey I know that's why we came and got you." He said leading him to another VIP room. "I swear that guy tries to force sex onto me every week." He said to him. "He does?" He asked. "Yeah, and he thinks just because I am a stripper that I am suppose to be some male whore, but I have my loyalties." He said as they stopped in front of one of the top notch VIP rooms. "Yeah well, this guy just put 10,000 yen down on you." He said to him. "10,000 yen!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, you'll get all 10,000 of course. Just be gentle. It's his first time here and we don't want to scare him off." He said and he nodded as Kisho gave him the key to the door, and walked off. Sugar Baby stopped there looking at the door. "I hope this guy isn't so much of a pervert, and I hope he isn't one of those I paid 10,000 for you, you have to do what I say guys." He sighed moving his light blue hair from out of his face and opened the door, going into the room and closing the door behind him. "Hello, I'm Sugar Baby and I will be your stripper for the next hou...hour…" He said looking at the young red hair, green eyed, dressed in black baggy pants and a black sweater man. "Kurama?" He said. "Ryo? You're…You're…You're Sugar Baby?" He asked him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 7

Ryo turned straight for the door and was about to leave. "Don't you dare leave." He said to him and Ryo stopped and turned slowly. "How could you not tell me you were a stripper?" He said to him. "How dare you tell me not to go to a strip club, but you are a stripper yourself." He said to him. "I am not proud to be a stripper but it's the only thing I have to help me along the way. It's the only way I can pay for school." He said to him. "Bull Shit! You could have gotten the money from me." He said. "No! I wanted to do this on my own." He said to him and Kurama looked at him. "I may not like stripping, and yes I feel as if I am a disgrace for stripping for other men, but they pay extremely well. Kisho and Akiyama told me that I had a beautiful body and that I could get money this way. That's why I charge so high because I am young and beautiful and most of the guys are older than I. The oldest guy is 26 and I am the youngest." He said. "You could get raped in a place like this." He said to him scared for the young man. "There's a button I can push when it's getting too out of hand that I can't control it. It's a silent alarm. I press it and Kisho and security come right to my rescue." He said to him, and Kurama didn't say anything.

"I suppose that you're angry with me." He said to him. "No you have to make your money anyway you can." He said to him touching his shoulder. "So then?" He said to him and Kurama looked at him. "You don't want the striptease?" He asked. "Yes, I want the striptease. I am a very hard to please sexual type guy…" "You don't seem to be when Taro's around." He mumbled and Kurama glared daggers at him and Ryo smiled innocently. "I don't normally like stripteases, but…" He said sitting down. "I'm curious about what you can do." He said to him and Ryo nodded dimming the lights and putting the music on. He took his hair out of his ponytail first and Kurama looked as he started shaking his hair out and Kurama realized the boy's hair was a lot longer then what he had thought. Ryo got on his hands and knees and began to crawl over to Kurama. Kurama looked at Ryo as he pushed his legs apart, and rubbed his thighs while pulling himself up slowly coming inches to Kurama's face, close to his lips and he looked at Kurama's eyes.

"Your eyes are very beautiful." He spoke seductively to him turning around removing his shirt off himself; he leaned back and seen that Kurama's attention was solely on him. Ryo grabbed his hands and placed them onto his hips, and moved his ass against his rising member. "Do you like the way my ass feels on your cock." He said to him, and Kurama groaned and nodded causing Ryo to giggle. "I knew you would." He said standing up removing his pants; he was wearing, along with his underwear. "Ryo…" Kurama began as the young man laid with his bare back against his clothed chest, and Kurama got a good look at the young boy naked. "You've gained some weight. You're not as skinny as I thought you were." He said his voice a little deeper, which made Ryo move a little more slowly on his already harden member. "Oh god." Kurama moaned and Ryo smiled, feeling good that he could make his very much attractive roommate become so aroused. Ryo grabbed Kurama's hand and placed them on his thighs. "I want you to rub my thighs." He said to him and Kurama listen to him rubbing his inside thighs and outer thighs nice and slowly.

Kurama not paying attention leaned in and kissed Ryo on his neck. "You are so beautiful." He moaned still touching on his thighs. Ryo chuckled for a moment. "I thank you for telling me so." He said to him rubbing Kurama's neck. Kurama stopped and began to moan as Ryo began to move fast then slow on his member. "God Ryo." He moaned loudly causing Ryo to moan back. "You have to control yourself." He said to him as Kurama put his hands back onto Ryo's hips. "Ryo I think I am going to end up cumming." He said to him. "Well do what you have to do baby." He said to him leaning up to kiss his roommate on his neck biting it softly. Kurama closed his eyes as he could feel himself become close. "I'm close Ryo." He moaned to him, Ryo stuck his hand behind his ass and into Kurama's pants and began to rub his member. Kurama threw his head back in pleasure as he began to cum and Ryo just touched him stroking him gently. All was quiet after the five minutes of Kurama cumming. Ryo removed his hand from Kurama's pants, cum on it. "I'm sorry." Kurama breathed to the young man.

"It's perfectly fine Kurama." He said to him getting off him going to the bathroom as Kurama stayed there his head laid back, sweat on his eyebrow. Ryo returned with a towel for Kurama and drying his hands on a towel. Kurama took the towel from him as he took a wet towel out. "Please, allow me to clean you up." He said to him and Kurama looked shocked but nodded, as Ryo unzipped his pants reaching into his pants, pulling out his member and began to wipe it. "I never knew you had a sexual side to you Ryo." Kurama said to him voice filled with sex, and Ryo smiled at him. "Yes, well then again we all have sexual needs. I just tend not to give into them so easily such as yourself." He replied innocently after he finished cleaning him off. Kurama looked at the boy who looked at his member with awe. "It's so big." He said to him and Kurama had to laugh. "You sound surprised." He said to him and Ryo licked his lips. "I am a little." He said and Kurama feeling a little uncomfortable that his roommate sat there looking at his member with a watery mouth. "What time do you get off tonight?" He asked him. "I get off at 2 a.m." He said to him. "Maybe I could pick you up from work then." He said to him. "Okay, I think I would like that." He said to him, as Kurama gave him a kiss on the lips shocking him. "I'll see you later." He said to him as the door was opened. "Time's Up Sir." Kisho said and Kurama nodded getting up. "I enjoy my striptease very much and for that Kisho I'm giving you an extra 5,000 for a job well done." He said to him handing him the money and Ryo smiled at him. "Thank you sir I'll make sure that Sugar Baby gets all of his money. All 15,000 of it." He said and he nodded. "Good I would like that." He said leaving out of the room, Ryo sitting there smiling big.

2:00 A.M.

"You did great tonight Ryo. Why don't you take tomorrow off?" Kisho said. "Are you sure?" He asked him. "Yes, I insist on it." Akiyama said sternly. "Well then tomorrow I will stay home." He said wearing his jogging suit carrying his gym bag. "You all have a good night." He said to them. "How are you getting home?" He said to him. "My roommate is going to pick me up." He said to them. "Okay well you be safe and take care." He said to him and he nodded going outside.

Outside of Club Boom Boom Bam

Ryo walked outside. "You ready?" He heard and jumped to see Kurama standing there. "Geez, Kurama you almost gave me a heart attack." He said to him laughing as Kurama took his gym bag from him. "Shall we go home then? I know that you must be really tired." He said to him and Ryo smiled at him nodding his head. "Yes I am very tired." He said to him as Kurama opened Ryo's door for him and he got in the car. Kurama walked around to the back of his sports car opening the trunk putting Ryo's bag into the trunk and then came back around front to his door, he opened the door and got into the car turning to Ryo. "Oh my god Kurama!" Ryo exclaimed in awe. "Surprise?" He said to him giving the young man the thousand of red roses, teddy bear, and chocolate. "Awe this is so sweet. Thank you." He said smelling the roses. "I grew those roses myself." He said to him and he smiled. "Their lovely. What's the occasion?" He asked. "I wanted to celebrate your success as a male dancer." He said to him. "Are you ready to go then?" He asked him. "Yes let us go." He said to him as Kurama started the car and backed out of the parking spot; then pulled out of the parking lot.

Driving out and About

Kurama looked over at Ryo, who had obviously never seen Tokyo at its best. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kurama asked him. "Yes, I never knew the city was so pretty at night." He replied but stopped when he felt Kurama's hand touching on his thigh lightly. He began to feel a tingling sensation all over his body, and took Kurama's hand and guided him on rubbing his thigh. "You like this don't you?" Kurama asked him. "I can't say that I don't… If I do am I correct?" He questioned and he nodded his head. "How very true." Kurama said going up by Ryo's member, stroking the front of his jogging pants slightly. Ryo fought back to hold in a moan, and Kurama sensed it. "You're a Fox demon aren't you?" Kurama asked him rubbing the young man's groin, and thighs and he saw Ryo's leg shaking. "Yes I am." He said to him. "You are aware that tonight is a full moon, and by time we get back to our apartment. The moon will cast its light upon us causing us to transform into our demon forms." He said to him sticking his hand down Ryo's pants and pulling out his member, jacking it off slowly. "Oh god Kurama." Ryo moaned feeling the man's hand on his member.

"As a fox you should know that our sexual desires are great, and now I understood why you choose to become a stripper." He said moving faster on Ryo's member. "Oh My God!" He moaned loudly, he had never experience something like this before and it was driving him over the edge. Ryo gripped Kurama's car seat hard, shaking and Kurama looked at the young man. "Do you want to cum?" Kurama asked him picking up some speed. "Oh yes." He moaned. "How badly do you want to cum?" He asked him. "Badly Kurama." He said to him. "If you need to do it so bad, then do it Ryo. Come-on Ryo. My sweet innocent Ryo cum on my hand. Release your seed onto my hand." "OH GOD!" Ryo moaned out loudly squeezing Kurama's car seat even tighter. Kurama looked at the young man as he began to cum over his hand. Ryo turned about seven shades of red and Kurama had to laugh. He could have sworn the boy had turned redder than his hair. "I am… so sorry…Kurama." Ryo said out of breath. "Why should you be? You've done nothing wrong." He said to him with a smile. "I knew you needed a release. I'm glad I could help." He said to him.

"How did you know?" He asked. "You've been stressed out lately. Your still a young fox demon, and have not been truly open to the sexual world we have a tendency to take apart in. You are afraid to jerk yourself off aren't you?" He asked, and Ryo blushed. "Yes… I have always been afraid to touch myself especially when thinking of someone." He said to him. "But if the one you thought about touched you." He said and he got shocked looking at him. "You would just cum without problems, because you weren't doing it but the one you thought of was." He said to him and again Ryo blushed. "I'm really sorry Kurama." He said to him. "It is no problem. I notice it tonight that your body began to tingle with excitement when you danced for me." He said to him. "And that you got even more excited as I rubbed on your thighs. You were begging for release but as you are a stripper and I am a client I was not able to touch you until after work." He said to him pulling up to their apartment. Kurama popped the trunk and got out of the car. He grabbed Ryo's bag and then went to open his door. Ryo got out of the car and they went up to their apartment door.

Inside of the Apartment

Kurama opened the door and allow Ryo to step in and then he followed. He closed the door dropping Ryo's bag to the floor. Ryo put the gifts Kurama gave him on the table. Ryo then turned around and looked at the much taller man, as he lend down and begin to kiss him. Ryo looked shocked, but then he too began to kiss Kurama back. Kurama kissed Ryo, and lead him over to the couch laying him down on the couch. Ryo continuously kissed Kurama back and kissed him like no other. Kurama looked at Ryo clasping his fingers through fingers holding his hand, and Ryo looked at him. "You know you're such a beautiful young man." Kurama replied moving the boy's hair out of his face. "Such beautiful skin, eyes, nose, and body. Everything is beautiful on you." He said rubbing his face and Ryo smiled at him. Kurama leaned down too kiss the boy ever so gently and Ryo kissed him back and then looked at him as he saw his red hair was now silver with fox ears, his green eyes gold, and his women like features a tad bit manly.

"So now I meet Yoko the legendary bandit, my mother told me so much about." He smiled and he nodded. "Yes, and I now see your demon form. You're even more beautiful." He said to him and Ryo smiled but then began to panic. "Ryo what wrong?" He asked him, as the young man sat there having a coughing fit. Yoko got off the boy looking at him as he rolled off the couch holding onto his throat. "I cannot breathe…I can't breathe…" He said coughing. "Do you need me to go get your medicine!" Yoko asked in a hurry. "Yes, please it the flask on my dresser…Hurry Yoko." He said coughing even more, and Yoko ran to grab the medicine coming back with the flask Ryo's body glowing and he open the flask pouring it into Ryo's mouth. Ryo swallowed the medicine and then he laid there breathing normally.

"Are you all right?" Yoko asked rubbing the young fox demon's hair. "Yes, except I am unable to move my lower body now. My disease must have been triggered." He said coughing a little but not moving what so ever. "Well you mustn't lay there on the floor." Yoko said picking him up into his arms and Ryo automatically placed his arms around his neck. "You shall sleep in my room so that I can keep an eye on you." He said to him, now taking note of how Ryo's height did not change with his transformation, and that he was still 5'5". "Why is that your height didn't change?" Yoko asked. "I don't know." He said to him snuggling into his chest. "It's always been this way. I never grow with transformation." He replied to him, and Yoko sensed better then what Suichi could. Yoko looked at the young fox demon sleeping in his arms. "I now know what is causing him to be sick. Why he doesn't grow in transformation. He's a Halfling." He thought moving the young man's long blue hair from out of his face, looking at the boy. "No wonder he doesn't look like Hiei. He isn't even related to him. Suichi was right. Hiei's tear gem has been the boys cover up for his illness. He's tear gem keeps him alive." He said laying the boy into his bed and getting in next to him. He held the boy as his body began to glow as he sent some of his healing powers into the boy and his body glowed a little as he accepted Yoko's healing spell. Ryo stirred and gave Yoko a kissed gently on the lips. "Thank you." He said and Yoko smiled as the boy and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 8

Kurama woke up back in his human form looking at the still demon formed Ryo. "A Halfling?" He questioned the diagnostics that Yoko had made of the young man last night. "Then if he is a Halfling, why wouldn't they tell him of it." He said to himself as Ryo stirred. "Are you all right?" Kurama asked the young man and he nodded. "I am still in my demon form. I don't understand why?" He said to him. Kurama wanted to speak up to him, but stopped himself. "His mother should be the one to tell him not I." He thought to himself. "Maybe a side effect of your disease." Kurama said and Ryo nodded "More than likely. I swear I don't understand this one bit." He said to him lying perfectly still, and he concentrated as his fox ears begin to disappear, along with the rest of his fox traits. Ryo laid there breathing extremely hard. "You've tired yourself out changing from your demon to human form don't you?" Kurama asked him and he nodded. "From the disease, I can only assume." He said reaching over to his notebook writing down these note and working on a formula. "That herb you give me. What is it that you call it?" He asked him. "Hearingu Herubu"****He responded and Ryo nodded. "May I have some of it please?" He asked wiping his eyes, and Kurama nodded producing the herb for him. Ryo took the herb. "I am going to need a little more then this." He said to him and Kurama gave him some more. "Is this enough?" He asked. "Yes more than enough." He said trying to get out of bed but still could not move his legs. "Where are you going?" Kurama asked holding the young man by his chest.

"I need to get over to my lab. I think I might have discovered something along with your help." He smiled at him weakly, and Kurama smiled picking the very fragile young man up and taking him over to his equipment sitting him in a chair. "Thank you." He said to him. "Your welcome." He said handing him his glasses, and Ryo put them on. He took the herb chopping it up very fine, and placed it into the liquid sitting in a tube. Ryo then added fire to it until the liquid began to boil and the herb disappear, and he could smell the herb now mixed within the medicine. "Kurama if it's possible could you grow a red rose for me, please." Ryo replied and Kurama looked at the boy as if he were stupid, but said nothing realizing the boy was focus on his work. Kurama gave the boy the red rose. Ryo took the rose from Kurama and cut it up just as fine as he had done the herb. "Thank you Kurama." He stated and Kurama nodded watching the boy at work. Ryo carefully placing the red rose in there watch as the color of the medicine change from a light pink to a dark red. After the rose disappeared, he turned off the fire, and allowed it to cool some all the while writing down what he had just done. Ryo turned back to his medicine and he pour a little into a test tube. "Well here I go." He said to Kurama, and drank the medicine and Kurama looked at him shocked. "Should you really be drinking that? You don't know if it will work or not." He said to him.

"I'm quite fine Kurama." Ryo said in a soft female voice, causing Kurama to look at him strange. "Ryo?" He questioned. "Oh drag, I must have mixed in to much of the red rose." He responded. "But how does your legs and body feel?" Kurama asked him. "They feel great and I can move them again. I suppose I should write down that the side effects of this potion give you the voice of a woman." He giggled and Kurama had to laugh. "Well then let us go and eat breakfast…" Kurama was saying and looked at Ryo. "Ryo, you're very beautiful this morning." He spoke to him. "And you smell of Roses." He said to him, and Ryo grabbed a mirror and looked into it. Kurama stood behind the man, and moved his bangs from out of his face. Ryo noticed it and so did Kurama. "My Scar…Your Scar is gone." They said together, and Kurama leaned down to give the young man a kiss on the cheek. "You're very attractive." He said to him. "Thank you." He blushed getting up. "Now, come on I'll cook us breakfast." He said to him and he nodded.

Later that Day

"Oh god Ryo you sound like a woman today." Ryo only friend from school Ayame said to him. "Well, you remember I was telling you I've been working for a cure for my disease. Well this is one of the side effects." He responded to the short black hair girl. "You do look very radiant today. Your skin is very beautiful." She said touching his face. "Soft like a woman's." She said to him. "Ryo?" They heard and turned to see Kurama standing there. "Suichi?" Ryo said to the man with a smile. "What are you doing here at the university. "I thought you would want some lunch. I just stopped by Yusuke's and got some lunch, and since I was near the university I thought I'd bring you the lunch." He said handing him the bag. "Thank you." He said to him and then turned to Ayame. "Oh Suichi this is Ayame my friend from school. Ayame, this is Suichi my roommate." Ryo said putting his hair behind his ear. "It is nice to meet you Suichi." She said to him. "Likewise." He said to her leaning down to give Ryo a kiss on the cheek. "See ya when you get home roomie." He smiled walking away from them. "Did your roommate just kiss you?" She asked. "Yes we are very affectionate with one another." He said and she looked at him. "We kiss, hug, and even play with one another. It's something we do." He said and she smiled at the young man that was blushing heavily watching his all so attractive roommate walk away.

Kurama's Home

7:00 P.M.

Kurama walked into his home with a sigh taking off his shoes. He looked though the mail he had managed to grab from the mailbox. "Good Evening Kurama..." He heard and turned to where the voice had come from. Kurama turned and dropped the letters out of his hands. "Hiei!" He gasped and the fire demon nodded his head getting down from the window ledge. "It has been a longtime, my friend." He said to him. "Seven years far too long." Kurama responded with pure anger in his voice. "Yes, and please forgive me for my absence my dear friend. However, I came for a reason." He said to him. "What reason is that?" He asked him. "To check up on my son. See how he is getting along in the human world." He said to him. "He's doing quite well here. He enjoys the world around him." He said to him. "Yes, I figure that much. Kyoko said that he would enjoy the human world." He replied. "Is there some other means of business?" He said realizing that he was quite now irritated with the presence of Hiei. "Yes, I have come to let you know that my daughter; Ryo's sister will be wedded in six months." He responded. "Congratulations to whom is she marrying?" He asked him. "She will be marrying a general from Lord Yomi's army…" He was saying and Kurama stopped and didn't look at him. "His name is Ronin. The two of them are very much in love, and will be wedded in six months." He said to him. "Yes, well I'm sure he sends his consoles." He said walking away from him angry.

"Do I sense anger within you Kurama?" He asked and Kurama turned to him. "I want you to get out of my house." He said to him angrily. "Will you then pass on the message for…" "I will tell the boy no such." He said to him, and Hiei look at him. "You have made Ryo's life a living hell. I am helping him to over come it. So, I ask for you to leave my home." He said to him, and now it was Hiei's turn to get angry. "You will tell that horrific boy that his sister will be getting married in the next six months, to General Ronin." He threatened him. "And If I don't?" He threatened him back. Hiei stepped back. "Perhaps Hiei the royal life has gotten to your head. That…" He began and walked closer to him. "Or you are just plain stupid. You will not speak to me in such a matter at all. I made a promise to Ryo. A promise I intend to keep." He said to him. "Whatever Fox demons are known to not keep any promises. You are only toying with my son. You could never love him because you are a traitor amongst most demons, because you stayed with humans. You love humans." He said to him. "Oh really Hiei is that How you see Kyoko then? Is this how you view your wife? She too is a fox demon isn't she?" He asked, and Hiei looked at him. "She too was in love with a human, a human you killed just to have her." He said with a smile and he looked at him. "Ryo is a Halfling and that burns your soul. It's what makes you hate him the way you do. You could love his mother, but not him." He smiled and Hiei growled at him.

"I feel your son coming close. Perhaps you will like to tell him yourself." Kurama said as Ryo walked though the door. "Kurama! I'm home!" He called in his girlish voice and came to Kurama seeing that his father was standing there. Ryo bowed before Hiei as all of his children had done. "It is good to see you father." Ryo spoke then stood up going over to Kurama giving him a hug, and turned back to his father. "What brings you to our home father?" He asked his father, and Hiei looked at him and then he looked at Kurama. Kurama looked back at him. "Ryo, I have come to inform you that Kohana is getting married." He said to him, and Ryo looked at his father. "That is splendid news. Whom is the lucky man that gets to take my sister to be his wife?" He asked. "He is the general of Lord Yomi's army." He said and Ryo got a look of bewilderment on his face. "She will be marrying General Ronin in the next…" He was saying when a vase flew his way and Kurama looked at Ryo who had taken his demon form.

"How dare you! How dare you…you…you corrupted little man." Ryo said to him anger in his voice approaching him. "You exhile me from your kingdom…" "You tried to kill General Ronin…" He was saying. "He deserves to be dead. How dare you! The nerve of you to walk into Kurama's house. Kurama a very good and noble fox demon's house. You walk in here with the audacity of telling me that my sister is to wed the one man, I had thought to be my lover. The man I shared my first kiss with." He said to him and Hiei slapped him, and immediately Kurama jumped between them protecting Ryo as he said he would, throwing his hand up towards Hiei pushing him into a wall. Ryo stood there holding his face. Kurama turned to him. "Are you all right?" He asked him, and he could see the boy's face still red where Hiei had slapped him. "It is wrong for you to lay in the arms of another man. I thought by sending you to the human world, and allowing your sister to marry Ronin. You would see the errors in your ways. However, you have come to the human world in yet to fall in love with another man." Hiei said and Ryo's eyes grew big. "Please Father…" He said reaching out towards his father knowing what Hiei had in mind. He was going to voice he thoughts. His thoughts for Kurama. True Kurama knew the boy liked him, but he did not want Kurama to know he loved him. He was afraid that Kurama would reject him.

"Obviously the punishment your mother thought of didn't work. We all knew you wouldn't kill Ronin on your own. You would never do it for protecting your sister. Your mother purposely send your sister so that he would fall in love with her. We both agree that you should not be with another man. Your jealously almost killed your sister's husband. We thought that by you almost killing him you would date women. However, you come to the human world…and you like the horrific creature you are." He said slapping the young man down to the floor, "You come to the Human world and fall in love with the only person who would protect you." He said to the young man, and Kurama looked at Hiei. "Please father I beg you…do not embarrassed me." He said to him and Hiei hit him again and again. Kurama throw his hand up to Hiei again moving him away from Ryo, he feared the boy would allow the man to beat on him. "I embarrassed you! How about the embarrassment you put your mother through. Everyone whispering that I raise a boy who loves man. You are an embarrassment to my land, and as if you could not get anymore embarrassing. You fall in love with this legendary slut." He said pointing to Kurama and now Kurama was shocked. He was shocked to be called a slut, and that Ryo was in love with him. Ryo sat there crying.

"Ryo…?" Kurama began and Ryo sat there still crying. "And you know Ryo he will never love. Once a tramp always a tramp and now you too have become a tramp." He said getting ready to hit him again, but Kurama shielded Ryo's body from the blow, but felt nothing as he looked up and saw another young man in the room. He was very handsome, but you could tell he was of Hiei's blood. Hiei's and Kyoko's blood for he carried both the fox and fire demon traits. "Leave him be father. You have punished him far enough." He said. "Do you dare question me Jiro?" He asked him. "Yes, I do. I may not like him either for what he is, but he is my brother and he has the right to live his life however he wants. Even if he loves this legendary slut as you know him to be. However, among mom's people he is a legendary bandit and highly praise and angering him would cause you dearly, be he in human or demon form." He said and Kurama knew that his wits came from his mother. "Let us leave the man lover with him. Kurama is not a force to be wrecken with. We will come for you brother in six months. I suggest you not anger father again. So stop loving men or be force to never return home." He said as he turned to his father. "Shall we go father?" He asked and Hiei smiled seeing the Halfling in tears crying underneath Kurama's body, as Kurama held him. "Refuse to follow my wishes and I will strip you of your tear gem." He said to him and Kurama got wide eyed. He knew that the tear gem kept Ryo alive. "We will now be leaving Kurama, I apologize but the boy needed to be punished." He was saying when Kurama threw a rose at him. Hiei looked at him. "Come near him again and I swear Hiei be you my friend or not I will kill you." He said to him and his normal alto voice had went deep, and Hiei knew that this meant Yoko was ready to make an appearance.

"You will do no such." He said to him and Kurama was obviously angry for he had switched to Yoko, and held Hiei by his throat. "Come near him again and you will die and I will make sure of it, because I shall kill you myself." He said to him and Jiro wanted to help his father but stood there when Kurama pointed to him. "You are right to fear me child. You know nothing of the powers I posse. What I am capable of doing. However," Yoko began looking back at Hiei who try to tear his hands from around his neck. "Hiei, if you as so harm one hair upon Ryo's head you will feel the powers of a true fox demon. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He boomed at the end and Hiei nodded as Kurama threw him to his son. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!" He yelled at him. "Before I have to call upon one of my plants." He said and the two demons left and Kurama turned toward Ryo. "Are you all right?" He asked him and Ryo moved away from Kurama. "Please Kurama…Please don't be mad at me." He spoke softly and as if he were nothing. Kurama looked at him with a weird look. "You shouldn't even look at me. I am…" "You are absolutely beautiful." He said cutting him off, however Ryo looked towards the floor still. Kurama bent down to the floor. Hiei had crushed the boys self-esteem once again, and not to mention he had hit him. Hiei had hit Ryo sick in all. He had even threaten to take the thing that allowed him to live.

"Ryo look at me please." Kurama said all so softly to him. "No I don't deserve to look at you." He said to him but Kurama gently placed his hand upon his cheek and turned him to see him. Kurama looked into Ryo's soft sky blue eyes, seeing that he was upset, frighten, and hurt. Kurama rubbed his bruised cheek, "You are beautiful, and remember that. Remember that I say it because I love you. Not because someone tells it to you, but because the one you love, also loves you." He said to him and he looked shocked. Kurama smiled at the young man and then he leaned in to give him a very passionate kiss, and Ryo immediately felt different. He had never experienced what he was feeling with Kurama's kiss. He felt stronger, and he felt like everything was all right, and then he finally began to kiss Kurama back. Kurama feeling Ryo kissing him back began to rub the boys side and Ryo moaned, and Kurama stopped kissing him and smiled at him rubbing his face with his forehead against his forehead.

"I know your father said I was a tramp, and once upon a time I was. However, he doesn't know about Kitoshi. How we were together for 3 and a half years. I thought I loved him but I realize that now Ryo; I am in love with you and you cannot deny that you love me. If you love me. You love me and that's as simple as that." He whispered to the boy. "Oh Kurama…" Ryo said to the older man, and Kurama gave him a kiss. "I want you to be my lover Ryo. Please say you will be my lover." He said kissing him. "Yes! Oh yes it's all I ever wanted." He said to him. "And to prove my love to you." Kurama said standing up and lifting the boy into his arms. "I shall be the first to make love to you. I shall learn you. I shall learn you mentally, emotionally, as well as physically. I shall learn what you like or dislike during sexual intercourse. I shall study you, as if I have not study for anything before. I shall know you all of you." Kurama spoke to him transforming into Yoko. "Yes, and I shall allow every bit of it. For I trust nobody but you." Ryo smiled at him as he took his fox form, and Yoko carried him into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters I don't. The Yu Yu Hakusho ™ characters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi © and Shonen Jump™. I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.

The Characters  
Ryo©  
Taro©  
Kimi©  
Kitoshi©  
Yori Asano©  
Kyoko©  
Ronin©  
Jiro©  
Kohana©  
Akiyama©  
Kisho©  
Seto©

are all the Property of Fox Forbidden Child © and therefore should not be used without Fox Forbidden Child's© permission.

This Story "Unexpected Events" is a Property of Fox Forbidden Child© and is totally fictional and written for the reading pleasures of others.

Unexpected Events

By: Fox Forbidden Child

Chapter 9

Yoko looked at the blue and black hair beauty who laid cover in sweat. "Your skin it glows with tremendous energy." He said to him and he smiled as Yoko carried him to the bathroom and they washed each other's body then carrying him back out to the bed. "You are beautiful…and I love you Ryo." He said to him. "I love you too Yoko." He said looking into his golden eyes and they kissed again."Ryo?" He called him. "Yes Yoko?" He answered shyly. "Do you honestly love me?" He asked him and Ryo smiled and kissed him. "Yes Yoko I love you. For being Kurama, Suichi and Yoko. I love all of you." He said to him and Yoko smiled. "Do you honestly love me?" He asked innocently and Kurama was starting to fall in love with his incidence, and he kissed the young man.

"Yes I love you Ryo. I will always love you. No matter who or what you are." He said to him and Ryo smiled as they kissed again. After they released Kurama looked at him. "Let us get some sleep then?" Yoko said and Ryo nodded. Yoko got underneath the covers just as Ryo did, Ryo laying his head on his chest. "Thank you Yoko…" He said and Yoko looked at him. "For what?" He asked him. "For making me a man. I thank you for turning me from a young adolescence boy to a grown man. I thank you for loving me as your lover and not a friend." He said to him snuggling into Yoko's chest, and Yoko smiled hugging the boy. "Your welcome baby." He said to him moving the sleeping boys bang from out of his face. He planted a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes going to sleep.

The Next Morning

Kurama woke up with the sun hitting his eyes. "What happened?" He asked himself, looking over at the naked human form of Ryo, and he smiled remembering what had happened last night. _"Yoko…" "Ryo…" "Yoko…" "Ryo…"_ Kurama shudder remembering the way Ryo's naked body felt against him; better yet him and Yoko. "We made love last night. Yoko and I have never been so caught up in making love to a virgin like we we're with Ryo. "Good Morning Kurama." He said lowly, and Kurama smiled. "Good Morning Ryo…did you sleep well." He said to him. "Yeah, except…" He said to him cutting himself off. "What?" He asked him. "My backside hurts a lot." He said to him, and Kurama had to blush. "I didn't realize I would hurt you." He said giving him a pain-killer, and Ryo took it immediately. "That may help a little, but I suggest you stay home until you feel better." He said to the younger man, and Ryo nodded turning over in the bed. "I don't think I could get out of the bed anyway." He said to him. "Did I hurt you that bad?" He asked him rubbing his sore bottom. "A little bit, but I'll live. It was worth it." He said to him drawing little circles on his naked thighs, and Kurama held his little hand into his. "You're very beautiful." He said to him. "Thank you Kurama." He said leaning up to kiss him, and he kissed him back. "Does this mean that we are?" "Yes, Ryo you are my lover. We are lovers. We are boyfriends." He said to him and Ryo had to blush. "I must be so lucky to have the legendary bandit for a lover." He said to him with a smile, and Kurama got on top of him again. "Very lucky I should say." He said to him kissing him and he kissed him back, and Ryo broke the kiss. "You should be getting to work." He said out of breath. "Yeah, I suppose you are right." He said to him rolling off of him getting up standing up not hiding his nakedness at all, allowing for his young lover to look at him.

"Oh I shall miss you today." He said to him his sky blue eyes even more vivid then before, and Kurama smiled. "Your eyes are very bright today. There not so dull filled with pain or sorrow." He said to him realizing what Yoko had done had actually worked, and then he froze realizing exactly what had happened. _"Yoko…" "Ryo…" "Yoko…" "Ryo…"_ _ "I love you so much Yoko. I love you both so much." "And we love you too Ryo. We love every ounce of you."_ "_You are beautiful…and I love you Ryo." He said to him. "I love you too Yoko." _"Yoko admitted his love for him." Kurama said to himself and now he understood why Ryo glowed. Yoko who was very much in love with the young man, had decided to cure Ryo himself. He feared for Ryo's life; which is why he had decided that he would take him first. Not only that, but Yoko had practically freed Ryo from Hiei's hold. Even if Hiei had come back for him in the six months, Ryo did not really have to go to his sister's wedding. He was his own person and even if Hiei snatch the necklace off him, he would not die. "Kurama?" He finally heard the young man. "I'm sorry baby I was just thinking of something. I'll be getting dress to go to work." He said to him, and Ryo nodded getting up. "Hey you should really rest." He said to him. "Non-sense I should be cooking you breakfast." He said to him getting up putting his hands on his hips and then wagging his finger at him like a mother would. "I am very much capable of getting around." He said to him very sassy and Kurama smiled. "Yes ma'am." He said and Ryo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with one of Kurama's shirt on. "That shirt fits him like a night gown for a woman." He said to himself grabbing his suit for work and going to the bathroom.

15 Minutes Later

Kurama came out of his bathroom looking at Ryo who stood over the stove cooking breakfast. Kurama walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and he giggled. This made Kurama flinch a little. "What are you making?" He asked him. "Two over light eggs, some sausage, some potatoes, and toast lightly butter, jam and without the crust." He said to him and Kurama got wide eyed. "I mean that is how you like it isn't it?" He asked him and he nodded. "Let me fix your tie for you." Ryo said turning around tying Kurama's tie for him. "Now go sit down…Breakfast will be done in a minute." He said to him, and Kurama nodded sitting down at the table. Kurama looked at the younger man bouncing around cooking breakfast. This had always been their morning although Ryo seem to be always grumpy in the morning, and Kurama had to smile for once the boy wasn't upset or angry. He was very happy and chirpy, and he smiled at him when he turned around smiling brightly, bringing his food to him. "Here's your breakfast." He said sitting down across from Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but look at him. "You're so sexy." He told the young man and he smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am." He said to him and Kurama had to laugh. "Yoko must have shared some traits with you. You sound a little conceited." He told him and Ryo laughed. "Maybe so. Who knows I just feel really good today. I don't feel sick or anything. The only thing is my bottom hurts." He said to him.

"Yeah well when I'm Yoko I grow in more places than one." He said eating some of his eggs. "This is very good." He said to him. "Thank you." He said to him. "Can I ask how you knew how to tie a tie? I don't think I've taught you." He said to him, and Ryo looked at him. "I don't know…I had this weird dream about my mother. She was cooking breakfast in the morning, in a kitchen similar to this and I was little." He said. "But doesn't she always cook breakfast for Hiei?" He asked and he nodded. "But..." He said and Kurama sat there eating. "This wasn't in the Makai, and this guy wasn't Hiei." He said and Kurama stopped eating to look at him, then he picked up a piece of toast and began to eat again. "She'd kiss this guy and tie his tie and made sure he look good. She would call him itoshi." He said and Kurama looked at him. "He was kind and gentle. He had black hair and gray eyes. He was a lot taller then my mother and he always wore a suit." He said grabbing his head and Kurama stopped eating to look at him. Ryo chuckled looking down at the table.

"Silly right… Like my mother would ever cheat on Hiei." He said to him. "I don't think it's silly." He heard Kurama say. "You know I notice you don't talk much about your childhood." He said to him. "I don't remember much except always being sick." He said to him, and Kurama raised an eye-brow. Kurama sat back. "So what else do you remember?" He asked. "Well the man picked me up and he gave me a kiss, and he threw me in the air smiling at me. I was laughing and smiling playing with him, and then my mother came over to us, and he was about to say something and I woke up." He said to him and Kurama looked at the young man. "Yoko must have opened up his childhood memories. Perhaps another thing that the tear gem held locked away. It would keep him alive but strip him of the childhood memories." He thought looking into Ryo eyes, that was so bright that now you could see the traces of gray in them. "Yeah you know I see traces of gray in your eyes." He said and he looked at him. "Really?" He asked looking in the mirror seeing them himself. "My eyes have always been so dull, and now they are very bright." He said to him and looked at him. "Do you think it because Yoko and I made love last night? He did tell me that I needed to make love to him before I could have you." He said to him, and Kurama nodded. "Perhaps Yoko has done something to your disease. Maybe he cured you. Yoko's magic has always been a little stronger than mine being that he is a demon." He said and he nodded.

"Well I'll be going now." He said to him, and he nodded kissing him lightly on his cheek. "I'll see you when you come home then." He said to him and Kurama got up looking at the clock. "I'm actually going to be on time." He said to Ryo and he smiled. "Yes you will." He said to him. Kurama walked to the door walking out and Ryo locked the door. Ryo put a hand too the door and then his head. "How long have you been here?" Ryo asked not looking. "Since earlier this morning. Dad sent me to speak with you." "Well I have nothing to say to any of you…" He began turning around slowly. "Nothing at all Kohana." He said to the young vixen. She had long black hair with traces of blue. Her eyes were sky blue with traces of ruby in them. She was 5 feet 7 inches, and very beautiful. "Brother I have come to check up on you. Father told mother you had chosen to stay with a man." She said to him. "Oh and I suppose you had to see it for yourself. You just had to see your brother acting like a weirdo." He said to her looking at her. "Brother your eyes they are most beautiful, and your skin is very pretty." She said to him touching his shoulder. "Yeah so what do you know? I can be pretty." He said to her. "You were always pretty Ryo…If you weren't then Ronin…" "SILENCE!" He yelled at his sister and she got frighten. "Don't you ever speak his name around me! That forsaken demon should be dead, but you had to bring him back to life. You had to nurse him back to health." He said to her. "I'm sorry but I loved him..." "You don't know what love is, neither does he. I was a fool to believe his false statements. However, I have a new lover. A lover who loves me for who I am." He said to her looking at him. "He loves me even though I am a Halfling." He said to her and she gasped. "Ryo you're a…" "Yes, when Yoko and I made love I could smell that a human was present. I thought someone was watching us, but I realized that it was me. That I was a Halfling and that's why Hiei hates me so much." He explained to her.

"Ryo…" "I don't remember much about my real father. He must have been human and that enrages Hiei when a demon is with a human. Hell, he hates his own sister for marrying your uncle." He said to her walking away from her. "I wish you nothing but luck for your marriage sister; however I will not attend your wedding. My place is here on earth with Kurama, he is my lover and I will stand by him, and if your father doesn't like it. You tell him that Ryo said he can come and deal with me himself, and stop acting like the cowardly bastard that he is." He said and Kohana stood there taking in everything her older brother had told her. "Ryo please try to understand…" "NO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled grabbing her by her wrist. "This conversation is over. Kiss my mother for me when you return." He said letting her wrist go and she cried but left. Ryo shook his head taking out his books to study.

In The Makai

"Well this is a very nice color. I'm pretty sure Kohana would like it." "MOTHER! MOTHER!" Kohana yelled getting the attention of her mother. "What is it Kohana?" Kyoko answered. Kyoko had very long blue hair, sky blue eyes, blue fox ears and a tail. She was 5 foot 7 inches and beyond pretty or gorgeous there was no word to describe her beauty. "Ryo he refuses to attend my wedding. He says that Yoko Kurama is his lover, and he accepts him the way he is. He accepts him as the Halfling he is." She said and Kyoko froze and Kohana looked at her mother. "Mother?" She questioned as her mother smiled. "He knows. Ryo now knows." She said with a smile and Kohana looked at her mother. "Mother?" She questioned again. "Go fetch your father for me Kohana." She said to her and she nodded going to get Hiei. "Lady Kyoko?" One of her maidens called. "Yes…" She said to her. "Is everything all right milady?" She asked. "Yes, everything is quite fine." She responded as Hiei entered her room. "Leave my husband and I alone." She said to them and they nodded once they were alone Kyoko turned around laughing at Hiei. "What is so amusing Kyoko?" He asked. "Kohana went to the human world to see Ryo." She said to him and Hiei got a wild look in his eyes. "Ryo knows that he is a Halfling. He knows that's why you hate him." Kyoko said to her husband laughing. Hiei looked at her. "I've waited so long for this day, for my son to realize that he is half human and half demon. He is cured of his disease and it's all thanks to Yoko." She replied tears in her eyes. "Ryo needed to find someone to love him for who he is. Being that he is both human and demon. He needed someone to make love to him and love him as well. Yoko does and so Ryo is cured." Kyoko told Hiei and he got angry.

"Non-sense that boy was on his death bed when you brought him here to the Makai, after his father's death." He said to her not wanting to hear her. "I shall go and speak with Yoko Kurama. I shall speak with him about my son and his well being. I shall also explain to my son about his real father. Although, it will only be a few more days to he figures out what you stole from him." She said in an angry tone. "You stole away his childhood memories, but you also stole his father away from us. I have always hated you for that." She said to him with a smile. "You were nothing in the human world, you belong here in the demon world. "YOU ARE A SELFISH MAN HIEI! I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU! EVEN IN OUR BED I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU! I LOVED RYU AND I LOVE HIM YET! YOU COULD NEVER REPLACE HIM!" She yelled at the fire demon standing up to him for the first time since she had come to him. "For 14 years I watch you treat my son like he was nothing. I watch him suffer just so your children could be happy. Not anymore Hiei. Ryo will realize the powers he posse, and he will have to come to decide weather he wishes to increase that power or leave it as it is." She said to him.

"What Power? The boy is half human…" He said to her. "Didn't you ever wonder why we had hair that was blue Hiei?" She asked him a little more caring. "Ryo and I are a type of Fox Demon that use ice; that's our power and Ryo has inherited my powers. He has the ability to become stronger, but only he and his lover can decide that." She said to him getting up. "Is there some way you can stop him from remembering what I done to you both?" Hiei asked. "No and if I could I wouldn't." She said to him rising up. "Once he remembers that you killed his father he will come after you, and just by pure luck he won't kill you." She said to him walking away from the little fire demon, as he fell to his knees. "Could a Halfling be that strong?" He asked himself.

On Earth

12:30 P.M.

Ryo sat there taking notes out of his medical books, when there came a knock to the door. ""Oh now who could this be?" He groaned getting up, as they knocked on the door. "I'm coming hold on a second." He said to the person walking over to the door. He looked through the peephole and seen that it was Kimi, and she looked pretty bad. Ryo opened the door and looked at the women. "Ryo…Oh…god Ryo…" She cried throwing herself to him and he fell over holding her.

"Kimi what's wrong?" He asked her. "I caught Taro…" She said but lost herself to tears. "You caught him what?" He asked her. "I caught him with another man." She said and this shocked Ryo. "But Kimi you know Taro likes men. You married him knowing so." Ryo said to her. "No, I knew he liked Suichi because he had liked him forever. He'd been watching him and admiring since he was placed in the papers as one of Japan's brightest pupils. But this guy wasn't Suichi." She said to him crying. "This was some other guy. At first I thought it was a woman, but I came to find out that it was a guy. A guy that dresses in drag." She cried and Ryo didn't know what to say.


	10. The Original Chapter 9 WARNING LEMON!

Chapter 9

Yoko laid Ryo on his back and Ryo stared up at the much taller fox demon. Yoko smiled a devious smile putting his hand up to his chin. "You're scared shitless." He spoke in his deep voice, removing his top. "What's on your mind, my pretty Ryo?" He asked him, and Ryo had to blush. "I am but a virgin Yoko. I have never made love before. I fear that I will not please you at all." He said to him looking down at the bed, and Yoko got in the bed behind him rubbing his shoulders to try and calm him down, he planted kisses on each of his shoulders. "The sight of you pleases both Suichi and I. However, it is I that you need to make love with first." He said to him rubbing the young fox demon's ears. "You may think that you are not beautiful, because you are not the average height of most Fox demons. However, this is what makes you beautiful. I have had my share of male Fox demons. All of them have been taller than me, and they reminded me when they screwed my asshole to it bled. I don't know if you know but it is in the fox demon custom that the taller of the two will be the dominant one, be it man or woman; the taller gets top, the shorter is bottom, plan and simple." He said kissing him on the nape of his neck, and the young man began to moan rubbing his fingers through Yoko's hair causing him to suck on his neck rubbing on the man's chest.

Yoko came from behind Ryo and laid the man gently on the bed, his long blue and black hair sprawled all over the bed. Yoko looked into his sky blue eyes and he smiled kissing the boy on his mouth passionately, and Ryo put both of his hands on Yoko's face deepen the kiss. Yoko broke the kiss and began to kiss the boy on his young chest, licking his nipples and Ryo moaned. Yoko stopped licking his nipple and began to kiss down the boys chest again going down to his navel. "Yes Yoko." Ryo moaned to him, and then Yoko touched his thighs and Ryo rubbed Yoko's hair, playing with his fox ears, and notice how Yoko's breathing changed. Yoko looked back up at him with a smile and then licked up from his navel back up to his lips kissing him again. "Let's get out of these clothes." Yoko said to him as Ryo nodded sitting up, and began to undress Yoko as Yoko undressed him. Ryo rubbed on Yoko's hard nipples pinching at them, and then he licked them and Yoko moaned rubbing the young demon's hair. Yoko got on the floor and began to remove Ryo's pants, and he saw the young demon tense.

"Don't worry Ryo I will not hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you." He said to him and Ryo nodded and allowed Yoko to see him in the nude. Yoko smiled at the young man again. "Beautiful." He said kissing him on his outer thighs. "Absolutely Beautiful" He said and kissed the boys inner thighs. "I..." Ryo started and Yoko looked at him. "You what?" He said and Ryo shook his head. "Go on and voice what you are thinking. As lovers we should be able to share what we are thinking." He said to him, and Ryo smiled. "I want you to suck on my cock." He said to him innocently, and Yoko laughed a little and looked at Ryo's cock. "I wonder if I can even fit you into my mouth." He said to the young man licking the tip of his cock. Ryo looked down at Yoko as he began to lick all over his cock, playing with his balls lightly. "Oh god…" Ryo moaned having to balanced himself on Yoko's shoulder. However, Yoko kept licking his cock and then he concentrated on the head alone. "Oh God…" Ryo moaned loudly grabbing the bed covering as Yoko bent down to suck on his balls and then back up taking his cock into his mouth. Ryo try to intake everything that was going on, he rubbed his fingers through Yoko's hair and moved his head gentle to the motion of his sucking. Yoko moaned underneath him, and Ryo looked shocked as he realized he had cum without giving fair warning, and he immediately blushed feeling embarrassed that he had done such a thing. Yoko looked up at him and he swallowed his seed, and this shocked Ryo even more.

"I am so sorry." He said out of breath and Yoko looked at him. "You are okay. I wanted you to cum in my mouth. It was something I enjoy with my lovers. Just to taste them in my mouth." He said to him laying him down on the bed. "I wish to see you in the nude." He said to him and Yoko smiled an untied his slash allowing for his pants to fall down. Ryo looked at him with big eyes. "Surprise…" He spoke seductively walking over to Ryo getting in the bed crawling over his body his hard member touching his thighs. Yoko came up to Ryo's lips and began to kiss him biting on his lips gently. Ryo reached up to Yoko putting his hand behind his head deepen the kiss. Yoko began to rub his head on Ryo's entry, and Ryo moaned and giggled at the same time, which caused Yoko to laugh. "What's funny?" He asked him. "It tickles." He said to him and Yoko smiled and kissed him. "I like that your so honest." He said to him rubbing his head their again, and Ryo moaned to him. "Yoko I need you. I want to feel you inside of me." He said to him, and he nodded and took a seed out crushed it in his finger tips. He looked at Ryo's hole and slid two fingers into his hole and he tensed and moaned. "You've got to relax or else it will hurt like hell." He said to him opening his hole as he slid his fingers into his hole. However, Yoko could sense the boy's fear.

"I won't do this if you don't want me to." He said to him removing his fingers from his hole. "I want you inside of me. Not your fingers. I want to feel your cock inside of me." He spoke shakily. "You sound unsure. Are you sure you really want that?" He asked him and he nodded. "Yes I want you to make me a man." He said to him with a smile, and Yoko smiled back and kissed him. Then went up to his fox ears and whispered. "I promise to be as gentle as possible. I know you are a virgin, and you should cherish this moment, I am 10 inches and it's going to hurt for a moment then it will ease into pleasure." He told him and Ryo looked at Yoko. "10 inches?" He repeated him and he nodded rubbing his hair. "Now look me in my eyes and my eyes alone. They should offer you comfort." He said to him and Ryo nodded looking into Yoko's golden eyes. Yoko looked at Ryo's sky blue eyes and he could see the curiousity as well as the fear. "It's what he wants. So give it to him." Yoko thought to himself taking a hold of his sex, and he began to push it into Ryo's entrance. Ryo's eyes got wide and he began to breathe heavily as Yoko eased himself into him. Ryo attempt to break eye contact, but Yoko put a hand on his face.

"You must focus on my eyes. Looking away will destroy the moment, and I want to see your beautiful face." He said talking to him pushing in more of himself. "Oh God Yoko it hurts." He said tears coming down his face, and Yoko licked his face. "It will only hurt for a moment. I promise." He said to him still easing himself into him; looking at Ryo's face as he moaned out in pain and pleasure. "I'm almost in." He said to him, as Ryo cried now. "It hurts so bad." He said to him, and Yoko's ears went flat upon his head looking at Ryo's ears that were also flat. "That's it I'm pulling out." He told him. "I will not sit here and watch this pain on your face. You're not enjoying this. This is hurting you and it's upsetting you." He said to him getting ready to pull out but found out that he could not pull out. Then he realize what Ryo was doing in spite of all his pain he had panic and decided he wasn't going to let go of his sex. "Ryo you have to relax or else I cannot pull out." He said trying to calm the younger fox demon down. "Don't pull out. Keep going Yoko please keep going." He said to him. "But this is hurting you and your scared." He said to him. "I know that, but I need this. I got to have this. I need you to screw me in my butt until you fill me with your seed." He said to him.

"You don't know what your saying." He said to him, but looked as he saw Ryo's eyes, and he knew the look in them. That look he once had when he slept with his first male demon. He was the first man to take his virginity. Ryo carried the look of a virgin losing their virginity. "Please Ryo be sure that you truly want this." He said to him, as he wasn't truly finished with entering him. "I do. I do really want it Yoko." He said and Yoko nodded realizing that Ryo had calm down and he eased into him the rest of the way, tears falling down his face. Ryo laid their crying as well. "You need to get use to my size in your butt." He said to him, and Ryo nodded as Yoko laid his head upon his chest listening to his heartbeat, allowing for Ryo to adjust to the size of his sex. Yoko laid there for 3 minutes smelling Ryo getting lost in his scent. The scent of a half human and half fox demon. The scent was very intoxicating to him, and then he heard him say. "I'm ready." "Are you sure that you are really ready?" He asked and he nodded. Yoko brought himself off of Ryo's chest to look at him and Ryo wrapped his legs around him rubbing his back as Yoko began to thrust inside of him.

"Oh Yoko baby…mmm…" He said as Yoko began to kiss him again while sliding in and out of him. "God Ryo you're so tight." He said sucking on his neck picking up a little speed. "Faster Yoko…Go faster do me harder." He said to him and Yoko hurried to comply to him. "Yes…Oh…OH GOD YES!" He moaned out loudly in a pleasurable tone scratching Yoko's bare back, causing him to moan out in pleasure. "Faster…Harder…Faster…Harder." Ryo said as Yoko kept going faster and harder, but not too hard. He didn't want to hurt the young man. Yoko notice Ryo's sex hitting him repeatly in the stomach, and he felt himself become close. "God Ryo we're so eager to cum aren't we." He said taking a hold of Ryo's sex jacking him off as he thrust faster and harder into Ryo. Ryo threw his head back and cried out in pure ecstasy. He had felt as if he had died and went to heaven. "Oh yes Yoko…Oh fuck yeah baby…" He spoke to him feeling himself coming close and this made Yoko jack him of faster as he rubbed his back and scratched him. "Yoko…" "Ryo…" "Yoko…" "Ryo…"

"OH GOD YOKO! OH BABY YES!" He moaned all so loudly. "Oh God Ryo…I'm going to release into your ass." He said to him. "Please cum in my ass. Cum on it and in it." He cried out to him, and Yoko tried to hold back but lost it when he saw Ryo pre cum down his hand. "OH GOD RYO!" "YOKO!" They called each other's name out in ecstasy as they came simultaneously. Yoko laid on top of Ryo and Ryo unwrapped his legs from around Yoko's body, both of the men crying. "I love you so much Yoko. I love you both so much." He cried and Yoko kissed his tears crying. "And we love you too Ryo. We love every ounce of you." He cried rubbing his nose against his their tears mixing with one another, kissing each other passionately, and then finally they stopped. Yoko pulled himself out of Ryo's hole that allow for Yoko to pull out this time. Yoko looked at the blue and black hair beauty. "Your skin it glows with tremendous energy." He said to him and he smiled as Yoko carried him to the bathroom and they washed each other's body. Carrying him back out to the bed.

"You are beautiful…and I love you Ryo." He said to him. "I love you too Yoko." He said looking into his golden eyes and they kissed again. "Let us get some sleep then?" Yoko said and Ryo nodded. Yoko got underneath the covers just as Ryo did, Ryo laying his head on his chest. "Thank you Yoko…" He said and Yoko looked at him. "For what?" He asked him. "For making me a man. I thank you for turning me from a young adolescence boy to a grown man. I thank you for loving me as your lover and not a friend." He said to him snuggling into Yoko's chest, and Yoko smiled hugging the boy. "Your welcome baby." He said to him moving the sleeping boys bang from out of his face. He planted a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes going to sleep.


End file.
